2) Um passado esquecido (Portuguese version of A Forgotten Past)
by Twins of Power
Summary: Enquanto Randor procura algo de seu passado, Falcão do Mar (Sea Hawk) é confrontado com algo que pertence ao seu próprio passado.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

N/A:Eu não tenho a maioria dos personagens citados nesta história. Apenas Carla, Cassandra, Lendra, Miranda e Nathaniel são minhas criações.

N/A:Não possuo nenhum personagem relacionado a He-man e os mestres do universo ou She-ra a princesa do poder.

A/N: Sugiro que você leia ''Sob a Luz das Estrelas'' antes de ler esta fanfiction.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Eternia.

''ADAM?'' Uma voz foi ouvida nos corredores do palácio. ''ADAM?'' Teela fez uma pausa, então suspirou indignada. ''Onde esta aquele príncipe?'' Pensou.

''Não precisa gritar, Teela.'' Uma voz cansada respondeu do outro corredor. ''Estou aqui.'' Adam disse bocejando. ''O que houve?''

''Seu pai esta procurando por você. Seu avô e tios acabaram de chagar junto de seus primos.''

Adam suspirou, por mais que ele gostasse de reunir a família ele estava muito cansado para qualquer coisa, mas vendo que Teela o arrastaria para a sala do trono se ele não fosse, Adam colocou um sorriso amigável no rosto e a seguiu para lá.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Etheria.

''Tem certeza de que você não vem comigo Falcão?'' Adora perguntou a seu novo noivo.

''Sim, eu tenho uma viagem para fazer para buscar os suprimentos para a rebelião.'' Falcão do mar respondeu.

Adora fez uma careta, ela tinha se esquecido completamente sobre os suprimentos.

''Mas não se preocupe, a viagem dura um dia para ir e voltar, amanhã eu vou estar lá, ok?'' Ele perguntou dando um beijo nela.

''Ok...'' Ela disse depois de retornar o beijo.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Eternia.

Chegando na sala do trono os guardas abriram as portas revelando toda a família real, com exceção da princesa Adora.

''Adam!'' O príncipe ouviu seus tios disserem enquanto suas tias se aproximavam e o abraçaram.

''Que bom vê-lo novamente.'' Sua tia, a Rainha Miranda falou.

''Também é bom vê-la tia''.

''Pelos antepassados, fazia um bom tempo que eu queria vê-lo.'' Sua outra tia, a Rainha Carla, esposa do rei Stefen comentou.

Depois de cumprimentar a todos, Adam se viu falando com seus primos sobre os acontecimentos de seus reinos enquanto Edwina estava no outro canto lixando as unhas.

Adam revirou os olhos para o comportamento dela, ele tinha vários primos, mas Edwina era a única que se excluía por ser a mais mimada o que a fazia arrogante e mal educada. Ele tinha como primos Edwina e Dal filhos de Stepen e Carla, Jeremy e Cassandra filhos de Miranda e Nathaniel. E essa era apenas a parte dos irmãos de seu pai, isso sem contar os primos do rei e ai iria uma outra lista, mas Adam se dava bem com todos. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de sua prima mais nova, Cassandra de 12 anos.

''Onde está Adora primo?''

Antes que Adam pudesse responder, seu avô também perguntou.

''Estava pensando a mesma coisa, onde esta a minha neta?''

''Ainda esta em Etheria, ela é a líder da rebelião e isso faz com que ela não nos visite muito.''

Edwina deu risada. ''Era só o que me faltava! Minha prima, herdeira de Eternia é uma rebelde! Pior, uma líder rebelde!'' Ela falou, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de seus pais.

''Pelo menos ela não sai para festejar em baladas e não fica bêbada a cada festa que vai. O que se não me engano, isso virou a sua reputação'' Adam respondeu.

O comentário chocou sua prima que imediatamente virou o rosto para não mostrar que estava vermelho de raiva, depois retornou o comentário.

''Olha quem fala, o príncipe covarde.''

''Agora já chega!'' Eles ouviram o Rei Randor gritar. ''Não quero ouvir mais uma palavra sobre isso! Venham, vamos almoçar e tentar esquecer sobre essa discussão. ''

Momentos depois a família real se dirigia para o refeitório para almoçarem juntos quando Adam sentiu que alguém tentou se comunicar por telepatia.

''Me desculpem, mas eu me esqueci de fazer uma coisa... Eu volto logo. ''

Adam se afastou de sua família e fez contato com a Feiticeira.

''O que foi Feiticeira?''

''Esqueleto! No castelo de Grayskull! Rápido!'' Foi a resposta fraca.

Adam não perdeu tempo, se transformou em He-man e Cringer em Gato guerreiro e partiu para Grayskull a toda velocidade.

xxXXXxx

Eles chegaram em cima da hora, pois a magica de Esqueleto e Maligna estavam quase abrindo a ponte levadiça.

Jogando sua espada no raio de magica, o raio ao tocar a lamina voltou para seus mestres que quase não desviaram a tempo. Virando-se, Esqueleto grunhiu.

''HE-MAN!?''

''Quem mais seria, cabeça oca?''

''Hora de você provar a minha magica, herói!'' Esqueleto mandou um raio de magia para he-man, que saltou por cima deles e ficou entre eles e o castelo. Pegando sua espada, ele partiu para a batalha.

:::O idiota não percebeu a surpresa que o espera.::: Esqueleto pensou.

He-man desviou de outro raio que Maligna enviou para ele, mas então os ataques cessaram. Surpreso He-man recuou um pouco, mas não abaixou a espada.

Homem fera e Triclóps estavam escondidos atrás das arvores esperando o sinal para ativar uma nova arma poderosa capaz de enfraquecer He-man e seu amigo felino. Ao ver que o ataque parou os dois acionaram a arma, que disparou um feixe de luz e energia tanto em He-man quanto em gato guerreiro, enfraquecendo-os.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Etheria.

Adora se despediu de seu noivo e viu o navio se afastar no horizonte. Ela realmente queria que ele fosse com ela para Eternia para dar as novidades para sua família, mas saber que ele iria se encontrar com ela no dia seguinte a deixou mais calma. Virando-se para Espirito ela sorriu e subiu em suas costas para chegar ao lugar onde o portal seria aberto em poucos minutos.

Ao chegar à colina o portal se abriu, mas antes de Adora e Espirito atravessarem Esperança da Luz apareceu na frente deles.

''Esperem!''

''O que foi Esperança da Luz?'' Adora pareceu assustada.

''Algo esta acontecendo em frente à Grayskull, seu irmão esta em perigo. She-ra é necessária.''

Adora apenas se transformou.

''O que esta havendo?'' She-ra perguntou.

''Esqueleto inventou uma nova arma capaz de enfraquecer você e seu irmão, esse portal vai levar você para perto da localização da arma, destrua-a, só assim salvara He-man. Boa sorte She-ra.''

She-ra assentiu então atravessou o portal com Ventania logo atrás.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Eternia.

She-ra apareceu logo atrás de algumas arvores a alguns metros da arma. Olhando para o castelo ela viu He-man e Gato Guerreiro de joelhos, ambos enfraquecidos.

Vendo que os vilões estavam ocupados, ela viu sua chance de destruir arma. Pegando sua espada ela se aproximou devagar, diminuindo a velocidade a cada passo para não ser descoberta. Avistando o que poderia ser a fonte de poder da arma She-ra decidiu arriscar e jogou a espada com a maior quantidade de força que conseguiu.

Os vilões estavam tão ocupados em ver He-man enfraquecer que levaram um susto quando perceberam que uma espada se dirigia a eles, quase não escapando da explosão que aconteceu depois.

Quando a arma explodiu He-man sentiu que sua força começou a voltar lentamente, mas não o suficiente para acabar com a batalha e ficou surpreso quando viu sua irmã terminando a batalha por ele, lançando Esqueleto e Maligna para a montanha da serpente.

''SHE-RAAAAA... '' O herói ouviu Esqueleto gritar.

''Isso dará um jeito nele por um tempo.'' She-ra falou enquanto olhava para a direção que enviou Esqueleto, então olhou para as arvores e viu que os outros vilões estavam fugindo. Com essa preocupação encerrada She-ra se virou para He-man que estava tentando se levantar, caindo no processo.

He-man sentiu as mãos de sua irmã em seu braço ajudando ele a se sentar e quando o fez ele olhou para ela com um sorriso.

''É bom vê-la novamente mana''.

''Eu digo o mesmo, meu irmão.'' She-ra falou enquanto colocava a mão em seu braço, curando-o e devolvendo uma parte da força que foi tirada, pelo menos o bastante para ele ficar de pé. ''Aqui isso vai ajudar, pelo menos até que sua força retornar completamente. ''

''Obrigado.'' Ele falou enquanto aceitava a mão estendida de sua irmã para se levantar.

Depois de ter certeza de que seu irmão estava estável em seus pés She-ra se virou para Gato Guerreiro e se aproximou dele para cura-lo também. Ao terminar ela se sentiu meio tonta por transferir um pouco de força tanto para o irmão quanto para o felino. Colocando a mão na cabeça para aliviar um pouco, ela se levantou e viu que a ponte do castelo estava aberta e a Feiticeira estava vindo na direção dos heróis.

''Obrigada a ambos.''

''De nada, essa foi por pouco! Eu nunca vi uma arma daquelas antes!'' He-man falou.

''Eu já vi uma parecida, mas nunca pensei que Esqueleto iria fazer uma dessas. '' She-ra comentou.

''He-man, She-ra e Gato Guerreiro deixem que eu devolva a força dos três.'' –Com uma balançada de sua mão os heróis estavam com suas forças restauradas.

''Obrigado'' Os três falaram.

He-man se virou para a irmã e a abraçou.

''Acho melhor irmos para casa toda a família resolveu visitar.''

She-ra sorriu então subiu em Ventania enquanto He-man fazia o mesmo em Gato Guerreiro, todos se despediram da Feiticeira e foram em direção ao palácio.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, os gêmeos voltaram para Adam e Adora e se dirigiram para a sala de jantar.

Enquanto caminhavam Adam sentiu que sua irmã estava ansiosa com alguma coisa. Olhando para ela, ele não conseguiu descobrir o porque da ansiedade, mas quando olhou para a mão dela Adam percebeu o motivo para isso, parando no meio do passo,ele olhou nos olhos de Adora com um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

Adora parou quando viu que seu irmão havia parado, ela ia perguntar o que foi quando viu o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ele intercalava olhando para sua mão esquerda e para seus olhos, não demorou muito para Adam falar.

''Você esta... Noiva?''

Adora deu risada, concordando freneticamente com a cabeça enquanto seus olhos enchiam de lagrimas de alegria.

''Surpresa!''

Adam abraçou sua irmã forte, ele não podia acreditar. Sua irmã. Noiva. Balançando a cabeça Adam se afastou do abraço e a olhou, ainda sorrindo.

''Quando?''

''Ontem. Falcão preparou uma surpresa, e depois ele me pediu.''

''Estou tão feliz por você irmã.''

''Obrigada.''

''Você vai falar com nossos pais?''

''Você vem comigo?'' Adora perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Adam sorriu e assentiu, pensando que se Adora não tivesse sido capturada todos aqueles anos essa não teria sido a primeira vez que ela pediria isso.

''Vamos.''

xxXXXxx

A sala de jantar que normalmente estaria vazia hoje estava cheia, com exceção dos assentos que pertencem ao príncipe e princesa.

Adam e Adora chegaram por trás das cadeiras de seus pais. Adam fazendo sinal de silencio para a família enquanto Adora ficava entre seus pais e colocou uma mão no ombro de cada um.

Randor foi interrompido no meio da frase quando sentiu uma mão suave em seu ombro esquerdo. Esperando que fosse Marlena, ele se virou e viu que sua esposa estava olhando para trás, se virando ambos exclamaram com felicidade.

''Adora!''

Eles se levantaram e abraçaram sua filha com força.

''Que surpresa!'' Randor falou.

Quando o abraço terminou todos se sentaram e a família cumprimentou Adora com alegria.

''Então foi isso que você esqueceu de fazer primo? Trazer Adora para casa?'' Dal perguntou divertido.

''Mas é claro!'' Adam concordou rapidamente enquanto se sentava ao lado de sua mãe.

Marlena estava olhando o filho atentamente embora seu rosto estivesse neutro. Tanto ela quanto o marido estavam começando a desconfiar dessas saídas repentinas de Adam, ela tinha uma ideia do que se tratava, mas decidiu manter para si mesma. Virando-se para sua filha que estava conversando com o avo, a rainha percebeu que Adora estava mais feliz do que o normal, se lembrando do que aconteceu a apenas alguns momentos quando sua filha colocou a mão esquerda no ombro direito de Marlena, a rainha pensou que havia visto um anel e no momento nem pensou nada, mas agora vendo a felicidade de Adora Marlena olhou para sua mão esquerda novamente e desta vez viu o anel.

Uma onda de felicidade atingiu a rainha, que colocou a mão no braço do marido. Randor se virou para a esposa e percebeu que ela acenava ligeiramente com a cabeça em direção a Adora, Randor franziu as sobrancelhas e virou para sua filha e por algum motivo seus olhos foram direto para a mão esquerda, onde ele viu o anel de noivado. O rei começou a sorrir, por mais que ele não fosse terráqueo ele conhecia muito bem o significado daquele anel. Ele olhou novamente para Marlena e viu que ela também estava sorrindo.

''Randor, isso tudo é felicidade em ver sua filha novamente?'' Miranda perguntou sorrindo.

''Sim, mas esse sorriso não é apenas por isso.''

Adora percebendo do que seu pai estava falando e olhou para baixo e quando sentiu que todos na sala olharam para ela, ela respirou fundo e se levantou.

''Bem... como alguns sabem, durante o tempo que estive em Etheria, eu encontrei alguém..''

''Serio? Quem?'' Jeremy interrompeu.

''O nome dele é Falcão do Mar, vocês o conheceram na festa de aniversario e... bem nos namoramos durante três anos e ontem ele me pediu em casamento''

Marlena mesmo sabendo, soltou um pequeno grito de alegria e se levantou para abraçar a filha, Randor se levantando junto com um grande sorriso.

Seu avo e seus tios estavam sorrindo e conversando freneticamente enquanto seus primos a parabenizavam.

''E onde o noivo esta?'' Randor perguntou.

''Completando uma viagem, mas amanha ele estará aqui.'' Adora respondeu com um sorriso.

''Isso é uma pena, eu queria parabenizar meu novo cunhado!'' Adam reclamou.

Todos riram.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Horas mais tarde, Adora se encontrou com seu pai na sala do trono. Algo lhe dizia que ela precisava falar com seu pai sobre o assunto antes de seu noivo.

''Pai, podemos conversar?''

Randor olhou surpreso para a filha, mas concordou.

''Claro minha filha. O que te incomoda?''

''Você já ouviu falar de alguém de Etheria chamado Gavião?''

Randor pareceu pensar por um momento, o nome lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia lembrar o porque. Depois de alguns minutos de pensamento o rei ouviu sua esposa perguntar.

''Quem é ele? E por que a pergunta minha querida?''

''Gavião é o nome do pai de Falcão do Mar. Perguntei, pois ontem quando eu e Falcão fomos visitar o pai dele, ele me achou familiar e perguntou se havia visto um de vocês alguma vez e quando eu falei quem vocês eram ele ficou pálido e perguntou, agora com suas palavras, 'Você é a filha de Randor?'. Eu fiquei chocada, mas quando lhe perguntei sobre como ele conhecia você ele disse apenas que te conhecia desde antes dele casar e ter Falcão do Mar, e que deixou de falar com você logo depois da Horda invadir Etheria , depois ele não disse mais nada. Como ele afirmou te conhecer pai, pensei que você poderia explicar melhor essa história para mim e Falcão.''

Randor estava sem palavras, sua mente vagando nas lembranças para tentar encontrar alguém que deixou de falar com ele, quando se lembrou de um velho amigo, quem ele não conversava desde muito tempo antes de conhecer Marlena, cujo o apelido desse amigo entre os conhecidos era Gavião, pois vivia velejando com a bandeira de um falcão.

''A história me é familiar.'' Randor falou depois de alguns momentos.

''Então você o conhece?'' Adora perguntou esperançosa.

''Acho que sim.'' O rei suspirou. '' Há muitos anos, anos antes de conhecer sua mãe eu tinha amizade com um príncipe que amava velejar, ele era o príncipe herdeiro de um planeta distante e meu pai tentava fazer negócios com o rei de lá, infelizmente eu nunca soube o nome do planeta na época pois era um planeta muito isolado pela falta de tecnologia e excesso de magia. Bem voltando ao príncipe, ele tinha o apelido de Gavião entre os amigos e família pois seu pai só o chamava de Gavião e conforme o passar dos anos fomos nos conhecendo mais, porem nós perdemos contato por um tempo principalmente depois dele se casar. Mas depois voltamos a nós falar quando ele veio a negócios ao planeta, e foi nesta época que eu soube que ele havia se tornado rei e que sua esposa estava esperando o primeiro filho, mas depois desta visita eu nunca mais o vi.''

Adora estava pálida, então era verdade! O pai de Falcão do Mar e o dela se conheciam e a noticia não parava por ai, Gavião era um rei! O que fazia de Falcão um príncipe.

E isso explicava o que havia acontecido com a família real de Etheria, agora juntando os fatos Adora soube o que houve com eles, provavelmente a horda invadiu a capital do planeta na época e os reis não conseguiram impedir que a horda tomasse o reino, portanto para poder salvar a única esperança do planeta, ou seja, o príncipe herdeiro, os reis decidiram fugir. Provavelmente eles usaram o barco de Falcon na fuga, a rainha e o príncipe foram escondidos em algum lugar do planeta enquanto o rei desviava os olhares da horda com o navio parecendo um pirata para eles não pegarem sua família.

Agora estava claro para Adora, mas ela queria saber o que aconteceu depois disso e sabia que não poderia sair perguntando. Ela percebeu que teria de voltar a Etheria para procurar informações que querendo ou não chamariam a atenção indesejada da horda e ela não queria isso. Enquanto sua mente vagava em como conseguir mais informações sem despertar o interesse da horda, a princesa mal ouviu sua mãe falar.

''Espere, se Gavião é um re pai de Falcão do Mar, isso significa que Falcão é um príncipe!''

''Isso mesmo.'' Randor falou pensativo, mas antes do rei poder falar mais alguma coisa Adora o interrompeu.

''Eu... eu tenho que falar com Falcão!'' A princesa saiu correndo da sala.

Os reis se olharam preocupados, mas ainda pensativos, pois sua filha, sem saber, uniu dois planetas ao aceitar se casar com Falcão, mas então uma preocupação os atingiu com força. Falcão do Mar provavelmente era o único herdeiro, o que tornaria Adora a futura rainha de Etheria! Agora complicou, pois eles queriam sua filha em casa após o fim da batalha.

xxXXXxx

Enquanto isso, Adora foi até Grayskull e pediu a Feiticeira para abrir um portal para o navio de Falcão, e ela o abriu sem preguntas, tendo assistido o que houve na sala do trono pela tela de exibição.

xxXXXxx

Falcão estava terminando de carregar seu navio com os suprimentos quando um portal foi aberto no meio do convés e logo depois Adora atravessando ele com pressa.

''Adora? O que houve?'' Ele perguntou preocupado.

''Precisamos conversar... ''

Falcão do Mar assentiu enquanto a levava para a cabine e fechava a porta depois deles passarem.

''Então Adora, o que houve?'' Ele perguntou novamente.

''Eu falei com meu pai, e...''

''Você falou? E o que ele disse?'' Ele a interrompeu.

Adora suspirou. ''É melhor você sentar.'' Adora esperou que ele fizesse isso e quando ele se sentou na cama, ela se sentou no lado dele.

''É verdade.'' Ela começou. ''Nossos pais se conhecem.''

''Mas como?''

''É ai que entra o que seu pai não pôde nós dizer... Na época, meu pai ainda era um príncipe e meus avos ainda eram os reis de Eternia e eles como reis, estavam tentando fazer comercio com vários planetas. Etheria provavelmente era um deles, pois o rei e o príncipe daqui na época foram para Eternia, foi nesta viagem que nossos pais se conheceram.''

''Espere, você quer dizer que meu pai trabalhava para a família real?''

Adora engoliu em seco.

''Não exatamente... '' Ela fez uma pausa, mas com o olhar implorando que Falcão lhe deu, ela teve que continuar. Suspirando, ela prosseguiu. ''Falcão, seu pai era esse príncipe.''

xxXXXxx

Depois de alguns minutos de pura surpresa e choque, ele conseguiu falar algo.

''Como?'' Balançando a cabeça para limpa-la, ele acrescentou. ''Adora, meu pai era um pirata, não um príncipe. ''

''Não, ele era um príncipe, foi dito que ele era um pirata para proteger você.''

''Não, não é possível...'' Falcão do Mar murmurou para si mesmo enquanto se levantava.

''Falcão?'' Adora perguntou preocupada, se levantando também.

''Eu... eu tenho que pensar...'' Com isso, ele saiu da cabine e do navio correndo em direção da floresta que estava perto.

''FALCÃO!'' Adora gritou e tentou segui-lo, mas sentiu uma mão em seu braço. Olhando para o lado ela viu Swen, que estava balançando a cabeça para ela não o seguir e deixar seu noivo pensar.

''Deixe-me falar com ele.'' Swen falou calmamente, sabendo sobre do que se tratava.

''Você sabe?'' Adora perguntou surpresa.

Swen assentiu. ''Eu ajudei a esconder dele. '' Swen segue seu capitão para a floresta.

xxXXXxx

Falcão diminuiu o ritmo assim que chegou a uma clareira. Se sentando em uma arvore caída, ele começou a pensar. Seu pai um príncipe! Isso não fazia sentido, sua mãe lhe disse que ela se casou com um marinheiro, um pirata, que desapareceu logo depois da horda invadir, mas então ao lembrar disso, sua mente retornou ao dia que conheceu seu pai. Swen sempre falou que Gavião era um grande homem, que pegava galeões de impostos e devolvia o dinheiro as pessoas, o que significava que seu pai tinha pouco e o suficiente de dinheiro para manter a tripulação, a si mesmo e alguns reparos do navio. Mas quando Gavião fez os testes com ele, seu pai ofereceu um baú cheio de ouro e joias e o mais intrigante, é que havia uma coroa lá dentro. Se seu pai não se importava com o dinheiro, o que todas aquelas joias e a coroa faziam ali?

Balançando a cabeça, Falcão do Mar teve que aceitar que havia muito indicando que seu pai havia sido um príncipe, e ate mesmo um rei.

''Ele era um rei.'' Ele sussurrou.

''Sim, ele era... '' Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. Levantando a cabeça ele viu Swen se aproximando. ''Assim como sua mãe era uma rainha. ''

''E você sabia.'' Falcão comentou.

''Eu prometi para seu pai que iria proteger você. Mas agora, o que o convenceu da verdade depois de fugir de sua noiva?''

Seu capitão suspirou.

''Quando me encontrei com ele pela primeira vez, ele fez vários testes enquanto mostrava as armas. E no final me ofereceu um baú com varias joias e uma coroa dentro. Na hora eu não pensei nada, mas agora lembrando de que ele sempre devolvia o dinheiro que saqueava da horda para os verdadeiros donos, o que aquele baú faria com ele? Ainda mais com uma coroa dentro. ''

Swen sorriu e se sentou no lado de seu capitão.

''Bom, agora que você sabe a verdade, você deve saber que é o príncipe herdeiro de Etheria e futuro rei.''

''O que? Não!'' Falcão do Mar exclamou enquanto se levantava. ''Isso fará Adora a futura rainha, e ela vai querer voltar para casa após essa guerra acabar! Eu não posso fazer isso com ela!''

''Então fale com seu pai, ele deve ter uma solução para isso, mas agora você tem que voltar e agradecer a sua noiva por conseguir descobrir esse segredo e lhe dizer. ''

''Você esta certo Swen.'' Os dois voltaram ao navio.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.

Ao retornar ao navio eles encontraram Adora sentada nas escadas, assim como no dia anterior.

Adora se levantou assim que viu seu noivo entrar no convés, ela correu para ele e o abraçou com força.

Hawk retornou o abraço de sua noiva, ao mesmo tempo acariciando o seu cabelo enquanto ela colocava a cabeça no peito dele.

''Me desculpe Adora. Eu não deveria ter fugido daquele jeito.''

''Esta tudo bem. Acredite, eu sei como é ter sua vida mudada da noite para o dia. '' Adora respondeu erguendo a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dele.

xxXXXxx

Planeta Eternia.

''E Adora saiu correndo depois disso.'' Randor completou a história para a família, que estava reunida em uma das muitas salas do palácio.

''Céus, deve ter sido um choque para ela.'' Miranda falou.

''E vai ser um ainda maior para Sea Hawk, tenho certeza. '' Miro rapidamente completou.

Todos concordaram com a afirmação do ex-rei, então ficaram em silencio.

''Bom, pensemos pelo lado bom.'' Stepen quebrou o silencio.

''Que seria?'' Randor perguntou.

''Ninguém pode falar que Adora não vai se casar com alguém da realeza.''

''Verdade.'' Adam interrompeu seu pai antes dele falar. ''Tecnicamente, ela vai unir dois reinos quando se casar. ''

''É isso que nos preocupa. '' A rainha falou com um suspiro.

''O que preocupa vocês? Ela vai ser aa...'' Miro parou de falar quando descobriu o que Marlena queria dizer. ''Por favor, me digam que Sea Hawk é o único herdeiro. '' Os reis não precisaram responder, pois seus olhos responderam por eles.

''O que isso tem haver?'' Dal pergunta confuso.

''Se Sea Hawk é o único herdeiro, ao se casar Adora vai virar a princesa de Etheria por casamento.'' Seu avo respondeu.

''Temos que fazer algo. '' Miranda exclamou.

''Vai ser a escolha de Adora. '' Randor respondeu olhando para a mão que estava no apoio do sofá que ele e sua esposa estavam sentados.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, man-at-arms entrou na sala, se dirigindo diretamente aos reis.

''Vossas majestades desculpe a interrupção, mas a reunião esta prestes a começar. ''

''Já estamos indo Duncan. Se vocês não se importarem... '' Os reis se levantaram e saíram da sala.

''Bom, já que eles vão ficar na reunião pelo menos pelo resto da tarde... '' Adam falou enquanto se levantava. ''Eu vou pescar, quem vem comigo?''

''Eu!'' Dal, Cassandra e Jeremy responderam.

''E você Edwina? Vem conosco?'' Adam perguntou.

''Talvez na próxima. ''

''Muito bem. Vamos. ''

xxXXXxx

''Ainda não acredito... '' Miranda falou um tempo depois enquanto ela, seu pai, seu marido, irmão e cunhada andava pelos corredores do palácio.

''Pois acredite, e eu continuo achando que ela vai retornar para casa. '' Stepen falou.

''Ela ama o noivo. ''

''Eu sei e se ele a ama ele vai segui-la para onde ela for. ''

''Você deixaria seu reino?'' Miro perguntou.

'' Ele acabou de saber que é o príncipe, eu não acho que ele vai assumir Etheria, eu acho que ele vai abrir mão do trono para governar aqui com ela para não afasta-la da família.''

''Também estou com esta impressão, Stepen.'' Sua irmã respondeu, mas parou quando viu um grande retrato antigo.

Todos viram que Miranda parou na frente do retrato e pararam ao lado dela, todos olhando para o retrato. Neste retrato Estava o rei Miro, a rainha Leandra, o príncipe Randor, a princesa Miranda e o príncipe Stepen.

Miro olhou para o retrato de sua esposa, e pelo que parecia a milésima vez, ele comparou os traços dela com sua neta, Adora, que levou o nome de sua esposa como o segundo nome, ficando Adora Leandra. Miro se lembrou de quando perguntou para o porquê a princesa tinha o nome de sua avó e a resposta de Randor foi ''Pois elas tem muitas semelhanças. Digo, ela é parecida com Marlena, mas ela é quase idêntica a minha mãe. ''.Isso o surpreendeu, mas o que o assustou foi quando ele encontrou Adora pela primeira vez, Miro parecia ter visto um fantasma, pois sua neta estava idêntica a sua esposa.

O sussurro de sua filha fez Miro sair de seus pensamentos.

''Sinto saudades de quando ficávamos todos juntos.''

''Eu também minha querida. Eu também.''


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

Planeta Etheria.

'' Tem certeza de que é sábio ir ate seu pai agora?'' Adora perguntou depois deles desembarcarem na ilha com Swen. O navio iria para whispering woods e voltar para buscar Swen mais tarde.

''Sim, eu quero saber um pouco mais sobre meu passado e reino,e o mais importante, saber se tem como eu não assumir Etheria, se da para a próxima geração assumir ou algo assim. Eu já te falei Adora, eu não vou afasta-la de sua família.'' Sea Hawk respondeu enquanto andavam em direção a montanha.

Adora sorriu com a observação de seu noivo, mas não pôde deixar de se preocupar com ele, que havia acabado de descobrir que é um príncipe. Ela se lembrava bem de como foi um choque saber que ela era uma princesa e uma dos dois herdeiros, para ela foram duas noticias em diferentes momentos, mas para seu noivo, foram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Ao entrar na caverna eles encontraram Falcon os esperando com David no seu ombro.

''Vocês foram mais rápidos do que eu pensava. '' Falcon comentou com um sorriso simpático.

''Só foi rápido porque Adora tomou iniciativa de perguntar ao pai, por que se fosse por conta de Hawk... '' David reclamou.

''Então é verdade. '' Hawk falou olhando para seu pai.

''Sim.''

''Agora que eles sabem, eu acho que devemos contar a história completa Falcon.'' Swen falou enquanto se aproximava.

''Sim, agora podemos contar a história completa. ''

''Que seria?'' Sea Hawk perguntou.

Falcon suspirou e pediu que se sentassem, pois a história era longa.

''Tudo começou a mudar depois que meu pai falou que nós iriamos a outro planeta para fazer uma aliança entre os reinos. O nome desse planeta era Eternia... ''

xxXXXxx

31 ANOS ANTES.

Falcon com 19 anos, príncipe de Etheris e Etheria estava desembarcando no palácio de um planeta completamente diferente em alguns aspectos e idêntico em outros.

''Isso mesmo, Eternia. Um dos mais respeitados planetas do universo, senão o mais respeitado. '' O rei de Etheria comentou assim que seu filho desceu do transporte.

''Bem vindos a Eternia.'' –Eles ouviram alguém os cumprimentar. Se virando, viram o man-at-arms da época. O homem se aproximou e fez uma reverencia para os dois. ''O rei Miro e a rainha Leandra os aguardam na sala do trono, venham comigo.''

Ao chegar na sala do trono, os dois viram os altos reis do planeta em seus tronos, e seus filhos de pé ao lado dos tronos dos pais. Uma menina de 12 anos de cabelos loiros acastanhados e olhos azuis, e um garoto de 11 anos de cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos, estavam ao lado do trono da rainha, enquanto um adolescente de 15 anos com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor do cabelo estava ao lado do trono do pai.

''Bem vindos a Eternia. Eu sou o rei Miro, esta é a rainha Leandra e esses são meus filhos. Príncipe Randor, princesa Miranda e príncipe Stepen.''

''É um prazer sua alteza, eu sou o Rei Marcus de Etheris e este é meu filho, príncipe Michael, mais conhecido por príncipe Falcon.''

''Falcon, enquanto tratamos de negócios com seu pai, Randor poderá lhe mostrar o palácio.''

Horas depois, Falcon e Randor já estavam se tornando grandes amigos. Rindo e falando sobre as diferenças de seus reinos.

Depois da reunião acabar a rainha Leandra estava procurando pelos príncipes para o jantar, quando ouviu as risadas vindas do jardim. A rainha sorriu e foi até a porta do jardim, onde se encostou na parede enquanto olhava para os meninos.

''E então Razz deixou os jardins do palácio coberto de penas.'' Falcon deu risada enquanto completava sua história.

Randor também estava dando risada. ''Gostaria de conhecer essa Razz algum dia, ela deve ser uma boa bruxa.''

Leandra riu para si mesma e andou até os dois adolescentes.

''Que bom que estão se entendendo. ''

''Ah, olá majestade. '' ''Oi mãe'' Os garotos falaram.

''Hora do jantar, venham.'' A rainha falou sorrindo.

xxXXXxx

Conforme o tempo foi passando, os dois ficaram mais amigos, mas depois de um mês em Eternia, Marcus e Falcon tiveram de retornar para Etheria, e não voltaram para Eternia por um tempo.

Quatro anos se passaram desde a visita, e Falcon agora era um rei de 23 anos e estava casado com a rainha Eris, que conheceu e se apaixonou um tempo depois de voltar de Eternia.

Por mais que Falcon não tenha mais ido para Eternia, ele ficou sempre atualizado sobre o que acontecia no planeta depois de ganhar de Razz uma espécie de bola de cristal que mostraria qualquer lugar que ele quisesse ver. E o que ele viu não era esperado, pois muito havia acontecido. A rainha havia desaparecido, o rei estava lutando contra os Snakesman enquanto Randor ajudava a cuidar de seus irmãos e reino.

Falcon ofereceu ajuda, que foi recusada, pois Miro não queria incluir Etheria na batalha. Um ano depois, Eternia havia voltado ao normal, mas Miro nem sempre parava em casa, e Randor estava mais incluído nos deveres reais. Pouco tempo depois Randor assumiu o trono.

Enquanto isso, em Etheria, os reis haviam acabado de dar a noticia ao reino que estavam esperando o primeiro herdeiro. Nove meses depois o príncipe nasceu. Seus pais colocaram o nome de Jeoff Blithe, mas depois de alguns meses do nascimento do príncipe o planeta foi invadido pela horda do mal.

Seu reino, sendo a capital do planeta, foi o lugar mais atacado e a guarda real foi para a batalha que durou varias semanas, vendo que não poderiam ganhar essa luta sozinhos, o rei tomou uma decisão, para poupar seu povo de mais lutas na cidade, que estava quase em ruinas. Contatando todos os outros reinos por magica, ele viu que esses reinos estavam ou na mesma situação, quase em ruinas, ou estavam em uma dura batalha, ou haviam caído para a horda.

Sabendo que não havia mais como lutar para livrar o planeta, Falcon fez uma decisão que ele sabia que iria mudar o rumo do planeta, pois mesmo se o planeta caísse para a horda, ainda havia chances de salvar algumas coisas. Na mesma hora, ele escreveu um decreto real e guardou para si.

No meio da noite Falcon acordou sua esposa, pegou seu filho no colo e colocou uma pequena parte do tesouro real em um baú, e outra parte em outro baú. O rei pediu a seus marujos, que sempre velejavam com ele antes da horda chegar, que colocassem esses dois baús no seu navio, escolhendo deixar o resto do tesouro no palácio.

''Falcon, o que esta acontecendo?'' Eris sussurrou para não acordar seu filho

''Estou tentando salvar vocês e o que resta de Etheria.''

''Como?''

''Levando vocês para o mais longe possível do palácio para começar, por isso o baú. ''

''O que? Não vou te deixar!''

''Jeoff precisa de você. E não se preocupe, eu consegui comprar uma casa simples que não chama a atenção em um vilarejo na floresta de frente para o mar.''

''Mas... '' A ex-rainha foi interrompida quando seu marido a beijou.

''Não podemos mais salvar Etheria agora, mas em alguns anos vamos conseguir, digo mais, Etheria é muito grande, a Horda ainda não chegou ao outro lado do planeta. ''

''E é lá onde essa casa fica.''

''Sim.''

''Mas e você?''

''A horda só sabe meu nome verdadeiro, e não o meu apelido. Para eles, Falcon vai ser um pirata que vai devolver o que eles tomarem das famílias. ''

''E a 'tripulação'? Todos concordam com isso?''

''Conversei com eles ontem, e sim eles concordam. ''

Depois de deixar Eris e Jeoff na casa, alguns homens da tripulação esconderam o baú em um canto da casa, para que só a rainha soubesse onde estava e voltaram ao navio.

''Mais uma coisa, você vai ter que mudar seu nome, pois se a horda vier para essa parte do planeta e visitarem as cidades, isso a manterá segura.'' Falcon disse enquanto abraçava sua esposa e arrumava o cabelo do filho enquanto ele dormia nos braços de sua mãe.

''Eu vou.'' Eris respondeu, então beijou seu marido. ''Eu te amo. ''

''Eu também te amo.'' Falcon pegou a mão de sua esposa e colocou o decreto que havia escrito mais cedo.

''O que é isso?''

''Abra depois que eu sair. Agora adeus minha querida.'' Falcon disse e então beijou sua esposa e filho e saiu.

Eris esperou até ele sair para abrir o papel que estava o decreto.

''A partir de hoje meu filho,

que recebeu o nome de Jeoff Blithe,

vai ser chamado por Sea Hawk

como símbolo de esperança

da família real etheriana.''

Eris sorriu, então olhou para o filho, que estava dormindo em seus braços.

''Olá Sea Hawk. É bom conhecer seu novo nome, agora é bom você conhecer o meu, pois de hoje em diante eu sou Erica.''

xxXXXxx

26 ANOS DEPOIS/ DIAS ATUAIS.

''A horda invadiu o palácio no dia seguinte que o deixamos. Eles viram as papeladas e souberam que estávamos com uma amizade com Eternia, e foi assim que Hordak pode ir para lá. Anos mais tarde, quando Hawk tinha uns 3 ou 4 anos, eu parei nesta ilha depois de um ataque da horda e não pude sair mais.''

''Um ataque que ele combateu sozinho, pois eu e o resto da tripulação estávamos em terra. '' Swen completou.

''E Etheris? ''Adora perguntou.

''A horda não voltou lá pelo simples motivo da cidade estar em ruinas.'' Swen respondeu.

''E eles não fazem ideia de que eu existo? Quero dizer, como príncipe?'' Sea Hawk perguntou.

''Na verdade sim, mas eles nem fazem ideia de que você se tornou um pirata.''

''E Eris, quero dizer Erica?'' Adora perguntou novamente.

''Foi capturada a alguns anos, e nunca mais ouvimos sobre ela, mas achamos que ela ou esta no mundo da horda ou em uma das minas de Hordak.'' Swen falou.

Sea Hawk suspirou, tentando assimilar o que havia acabado de escutar. Ele sentiu a mão de Adora em seu braço ao se virar para ela, ele a abraçou. Não demorou muito para se lembrar de outro assunto, se virado para seu pai ele perguntou.

''E sobre o nosso casamento?''

''O que isso tem haver?'' Falcon pergunta confuso.

''Etheria esta quase liberta da horda, eu imagino que só vai estar sob controle da horda por mais um ano ou dois. E assim que acabar, a família real vai ter que assumir e eu não quero afastar Adora de sua família. ''

''Ah, isso é fácil, há um decreto que dá para vocês assinarem no casamento, esse decreto diz que vocês não vão governar Etheria, mas seus herdeiros sim. Como Adora é a herdeira de Eternia, se o seu primeiro filho for o herdeiro de Eternia, o seu segundo filho que será o herdeiro de Etheria.'' –Falcon falou, olhando para seu filho e nora.

''Bom menos algo para se preocupar.'' Adora sorriu.

Hawk concordou com um sorriso e abraçou sua noiva um pouco mais forte.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6.

Adora voltou para Eternia com Sea Hawk junto naquela noite e encontrou sua família na sala de jantar. Surpreendendo todos quando ela e Hawk apareceram no batente da porta.

Randor e Marlena se levantaram e abraçaram seu futuro genro. ''Parabéns!'' -Ambos exclamaram.

''Parabéns e bem vindo a família. É bom você cuidar bem dela.'' Adam falou brincando.

''Não se preocupe, ela esta segura comigo.'' Sea Hawk sorriu.

''Pensei que iriamos vê-lo somente amanha Hawk.'' Miro falou enquanto abraçava sua neta .

''Digamos que um assunto pessoal me fez vir antes.''

''Adora lhe falou?''

''Sim, e meu pai confirmou. ''

''Sabem, querendo ou não, isso pode fortalecer a amizade e formar uma união dos planetas. '' Miro pensou em voz alta.

''Exato. Mas ainda tem uma pergunta no ar.'' Adam virou-se para Hawk. ''Hawk, você é o único herdeiro?''

''Sim, mas não vou assumir o planeta.''

''Como você não vai assumir o planeta?'' Dal interrompeu. ''Você é o herdeiro. ''

''Sou, mas em Etheria tem um documento, que eu e Adora vamos assinar no casamento para que nós não governarmos Etheria, e sim ficar em Eternia e governar ao lado de Adam e seu futuro conjugue. ''

''Mas e Etheria?'' Adam perguntou preocupado com o outro planeta.

''Se nosso primogênito for herdeiro de Eternia, ele ou ela, assumira Eternia normalmente, mas nós teremos de ter um segundo filho para ser o herdeiro de Etheria.'' Adora respondeu por seu noivo.

Depois de Adora falar isso, todos puderam sentir o alivio na sala e os reis pareciam mais relaxados e calmos sobre o assunto.

xxXXXxx

Naquela noite, quase todos os membros da família real dormiam tranquilamente sem saber o que acontecia fora das paredes do palácio. Exceto os gêmeos, que haviam saído para atender um problema para a Feiticeira.

Evil-lyn estava no lado de fora com Beastman, esperando o sinal de Skeletor.

''E você acha que esse plano maluco vai atrair He-man?' Beastman perguntou.

''Se isso não o atrair, atrairá She-ra, o que servira de consolo. '' Skeletor falou aparecendo em uma fumaça magica.

''E como vamos capturar a família real, gênio? Já não tentamos isso antes?'' Evil-lyn reclamou.

''Sim, nós tentamos, mas antes nós não tínhamos isto. '' Skeletor falou mostrando um tipo de feitiço no cajado e apontou para o castelo. ''Esse feitiço vai capturar a família real sem eles saberem. E depois deixara um bilhete, dizendo que apenas He-man, ou She-ra poderão busca-los''

Enquanto falava, o feitiço silenciosamente entrou no palácio, indo diretamente aos quartos de todos os membros da família real, e não demorou muito para todos desaparecessem. Quando sentiu que o plano havia sido completado, Skeletor e seus capangas retornaram para a montanha da serpente.

xxXXXxx

Enquanto isso, no outro lado do planeta, os gêmeos venceram os piratas espaciais que estavam atormentando uma vila e estavam a caminho de casa quando ouviram a voz da Sorceress em suas mentes.

''Esperem!''

''O que foi, Feiticeira?'' He-man perguntou.

''Skeletor capturou a família real e foi para a montanha da serpente.''

''Então vamos!'' She-ra exclamou.

''Tomem cuidado. Algo me diz que a armadilha é mais do que aparenta ser.''

Os gêmeos se olharam, então foram em direção da fortaleza de Skeletor.

xxXXXxx

''O príncipe e a princesa não estão entre os prisioneiros. '' Beastman relatou a Skeletor.

''Como assim eles não estão lá? Droga! ''Skeletor se levantou e foi ate as celas, encontrando o rei andando de um lado para o outro.

Quando o rei o viu, ele sentiu uma fúria e gritou. ''ONDE ESTÃO MEUS FILHOS?''

Skeletor ficou surpreso. ''E eu vou saber onde aquelas pestes estão? Eu vim lhe perguntar isso.''

Randor se acalmou visivelmente, mas ainda estava preocupado.

''Então, os príncipes sumiram de uma só vez, e o pai não sabe onde estão... Isso só pode significar que a Feiticeira os salvou do meu feitiço no ultimo minuto. '' Skeletor balançou a cabeça e falou. ''Bom, depois eu dou um jeito nos dois, mas antes vou me livrar de He-Man e quem sabe, de She-Ra também. ''

''E o que o faz pensar que pode derrota-los? '' Marlena perguntou.

''Se eu lhe contasse não seria surpresa.'' Skeletor respondeu sorrindo, então deixou a sala.

xxXXXxx

''Battle Cat, você consegue descobrir onde eles estão?'' He-man perguntou assim que os gêmeos e seus companheiros chegaram a montanha da serpente.

''Claro He-Man. ''

She-ra observou Battle Cat procurar pelo cheiro de seus familiares, e seguiu o tigre junto de seu irmão até uma entrada secreta.

''Vejo que a falta de segurança em estradas secretas não é apenas em Etheria.'' Ela comentou com um sorriso.

''Se duvidar aqui é ainda mais fácil de entrar do que a Fright Zone.'' He-man retornou a brincadeira.

She-ra riu.

xxXXXxx

''E essa Feiticeira salva apenas eles? E quanto a nós?'' Os gêmeos ouvem Edwina reclamar.

She-ra assobia, chamando a atenção da família para o outro corredor que estava escuro.

Beastman estava cuidando para evitar que eles fugissem também ouviu o assobio e foi ate aquele corredor. Não vendo nada, ele decide retornar, mas ao se virar ele ganha um golpe na cabeça entregue pela princesa do poder e ele desmaia.

She-ra aparece junto de He-Man se apressam para tirar a família da cela.

''Vocês estão bem?'' Ele pergunta.

''Estamos, obrigado He-Man, e a você também She-Ra. '' O rei responde.

''Sim, obrigado, por caírem em minha armadilha!'' Todos ouviram uma voz atrás deles. He-man e She-ra estavam se virando quando foram atingidos por uma espécie de raio, que os enfraqueceu imediatamente. Ficando de joelhos por causa da força da explosão, eles ouviram Skeletor dizer enquanto a família real era colocada novamente na cela pelos capangas.

''Gostaram da minha replica da arma de hoje mais cedo? A arma que She-ra destruiu não era a original seus idiotas, e agora Eternia é minha! ''

''Não se pudermos fazer algo quanto a isso.'' He-man se forçou a responder, enquanto mandava uma mensagem telepática para a irmã. :::Se não fizermos algo esta coisa vai nos enfraquecer até retornarmos para Adam e Adora!:::

:::Eu sei, mas não consigo pensar em como vamos sair dessa.::: Foi a resposta em sua mente, e antes dele responder eles ouviram a Feiticeira falar com ambos. :::Não se preocupem, a ajuda esta a caminho.:::

Ambos suspiraram de alivio, mas gritaram de dor quando outro raio os atingiu, desta vez os derrubando no chão.

''PARE COM ISSO!'' Eles ouviram sua mãe gritar. Olhando para ela, eles viram sua família se abraçando para não ver enquanto seus pais estavam nas barras da cela. O olhar que sua mãe lhes deu dizia que agora ela sabia quem eles eram, mas seu pai estava tão ocupado cuidando de Marlena para perceber o olhar dela ou a semelhança dos heróis com seus filhos.

Antes que ambos soubessem, eles foram ligados a uma parede por algemas. Eles não iriam conseguir se soltar, tão fracos como estavam, eles ouviram Skeletor falar vitorioso.

''Agora é hora de reivindicar o MEU trono. '' Os heróis ouviram Skeletor sair rindo.

Os gêmeos abaixaram a cabeça para tentar concentrar sua força para se libertar, mas não deu pois sua força se recusava a retornar tão facilmente. She-ra então se lembrou de SwiftWind e ordenou telepaticamente :::Siga Skeletor de longe.:::

''He-man? She-ra?'' Eles ouviram seus pais perguntarem, mas os gêmeos não conseguiram responder pois estavam ainda mais fracos.

Em pouco tempo, man-at-arms, Fisto e Stratos entraram na sala e levaram um susto quando viram os dois heróis enfraquecidos.

''Fisto liberte-os!" O rei ordenou.

Fisto, se recuperando do choque de ver os campeões de Eternia em tal estado os libertou sem demora e impediu que ambos caíssem no chão.

''Que tipo de arma Skeletor usou neles?'' Stratos perguntou assim que libertou os reis.

''Não sabemos, mas isso os enfraqueceu. '' Marlena respondeu.

''Vão indo para o palácio, eu vou falar com a Feiticeira sobre os dois.'' Todos concordaram e se dirigiram para o Attack Trak.

Assim que eles estavam fora de vista, Duncan viu os gêmeos erguendo as espadas e chamando o poder de Grayskull.

''Pela honra... ''

''Pelos poderes... ''

''De Grayskull! ''

Uma cascata de luz e energia encheu a sala, e quando terminou os heróis estavam com a força total novamente.

''O que houve?'' Duncan perguntou.

"Depois explicamos" Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

''Agora temos que destruir aquela arma.'' She-ra falou.

''É mais forte do que a de hoje mais cedo. ''

''A Feiticeira conseguiu analisar o conteúdo da arma, e disse que consegue fazer uma magica protetora, mas pode demorar um tempo, pois são minerais raros e não se encontram mais em Eternia.'' Duncan comentou.

''Eu distraio Skeletor, vocês destroem a arma.'' He-man falou e estava prestes a sair quando sentiu a mão de sua irmã em seu braço.

''Fizemos isso de manha. Ele descobrira esse plano porque já foi utilizado. ''

''E você tem outra ideia?''

''Confie em mim.'' She-ra sorriu.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

No palácio, Sea Hawk, o resto dos mestres e guardas se reuniram e estavam tentando derrotar os vilões e o exercito de robôs de Skeletor, mas não conseguiram impedir que o vilão entrasse no castelo.

Ao se sentar no trono, Skeletor estava triunfante e se gabando de ter derrotado os irmãos mais poderosos do universo, quando ouviu algo na porta do salão.

''Se mostre para seu novo rei!''

''Você nunca será rei. '' Ele ouve uma voz, e em pouco tempo o Rei Miro aparece.

''Você é apenas um covarde procurando poder. '' Randor entra na sala junto de seu pai.

''E para pega-lo terá de passar por nós!'' Adam complementa.

Skeletor quase cai do trono de tanto rir. ''E o que faz vocês virem ate aqui pensando que tem alguma chance contra mim? Eu derrotei He-man e She-ra de uma só vez!''

''Você os derrotou porque os minerais raros atacaram diretamente a força dos dois, mas nós não temos tal força, e isso significa que não nos prejudicará. '' –Adam explicou.

Enquanto eles distraiam Skeletor, Adora e Marlena ficavam escondidas uma em cada lado dos tronos e apontaram as armas laser na direção do vilão.

''Isso é o que você pensa, príncipe.'' Foi a resposta cheia de raiva.

''Tente em mim, se não acredita. ''

Essa frase era o sinal que a princesa e a rainha esperavam e antes mesmo de Skeletor levantar, elas atiraram e o vilão desmaiou derrubando a arma, que foi pega por Adora.

''Guardas levem-no.'' Randor ordena e observa os guardas levarem o vilão para fora do trono, mas uma fumaça aparece na frente dos guardas se revelando Evil-lyn.

''Podem ter ganhado mais uma vez, mas nós triunfaremos!'' Ela disse e com um passe de magica, ela e Skeletor desaparecem.

''Já ouvimos esse papo antes. '' Marlena fala.

Enquanto seus pais retornam ao trono, Adora anda até Duncan com a arma na mão e a entrega a ele.

''Duncan, de um jeito para que isso suma. ''

''Claro, Adora. '' Fazendo uma pequena reverencia aos reis, ele sai da sala.

Adam olha para a janela e percebe que o que restou do exercito de robôs estava se retirando, junto com os capangas de Skeletor.

''Temos de agradecer a He-man e She-ra por esse plano. '' Randor comentou.

''Na verdade pai, eu ouvi dizer que foi apenas She-ra que o fez.'' Adam comentou sorrindo para Adora e ainda surpreso com o plano da irmã.

''He-man ajudou.'' Adora responde retornando o sorriso do irmão, sem perceber o olhar de orgulho que sua mãe deu a ela e ao irmão.

Randor olhou com interrogação para seus filhos, um sentimento de que eles estavam falando em código retornou, mas o rei decidiu deixar isso para depois.

''Adora!'' Eles ouviram Hawk falar assim que entrou na sala e abraçou sua noiva. ''Que bom que você esta bem!''

''Estou bem. '' Adora respondeu sorrindo.

Adam sorriu para o casal e sem pensar ele olhou para Teela, que havia entrado na sala junto de Sea Hawk, e desejou que ele e ela tivessem um relacionamento que nem o da sua irmã e futuro cunhado, mas em seguida bocejou e se sentiu muito mais cansado do que no inicio do dia. ''Acho que é hora de voltar para a cama. ''

''Eu concordo com você, meu irmão. '' Adora bocejou.

xxXXXxx

Na tarde seguinte, os membros adultos da família real estavam conversando sobre diferentes coisas, coisas como acontecimentos em seus reinos, diferenças e semelhanças entre seus filhos, sobre a própria infância e adolescência e finalmente sobre os detalhes para o casamento de Adora.

''Estou pensando em colocar flores espalhadas pelo salão para decoração, o que você acha Adora?'' Marlena perguntou chamando a atenção da filha, que estava conversando com os primos.

''Acho ótimo, mãe, mas também acho que esta meio cedo para começar a preparar. '' Adora responde meio sem graça.

''Bobagem, um casamento demora mais para montar do que você imagina!' Sua tia a rainha Carla falou.

''Isso é verdade.'' Miranda concordou.

''Moças, venham ao meu escritório, temos de começar a ver os preparativos.'' Marlena falou se levantado.

Todas as mulheres se levantaram e começaram a ir em direção ao escritório da rainha, Adora foi a ultima a se levantar e seguir as outras enquanto Adam dava risada da irmã.

:::Idiota.::: Adora pensou.

:::Eu ouvi!::: Adam mandou em sua mente, ainda rindo.

Adora sorri e segue sua mãe ate o escritório dela.

xxXXXxx

''Primeiro temos que marcar a data, para podermos começar a preparar tudo!'' Marlena falou assim que todas se acomodaram.

''Eu sempre achei melhor o inverno, imaginem, o vestido branco junto da neve caindo.'' Miranda falou sonhadora.

''Que nada, é melhor no outono, as folhas das arvores caindo... '' Carla comentou.

Adora não pôde deixar de sorrir e rir conforme suas tias falavam.

''Gente, eu acho melhor Adora decidir, afinal o casamento é dela. '' Marlena se virou para a filha e falou sorrindo. ''Qual data você acha melhor querida?''

''Olha eu não sei exatamente, mas eu acho que prefiro o verão ou a primavera, estações mais quentes, mas eu queria realmente me casar depois da guerra em Etheria acabar. '' Adora responde.

''Por quê?'' Edwina falou pela primeira vez.

''Não quero arriscar começar uma família no meio de uma guerra. '' Adora responde com calma. ''Esse foi o motivo para eu e Hawk termos levado tanto tempo para ficarmos noivos. ''

''Então saia de Etheria! Pronto e resolvido, deixe She-ra tomar conta das coisas por lá!'' Edwina fala incrédula.

''Não é assim tão fácil e a rebelião precisa de mim. Não posso deixa-los justo agora que a batalha final esta se aproximando!''

''Como você sabe que a batalha esta chagando ao fim?''

''Por que Hordak esta ficando com medo do que somos capazes, principalmente porque a maioria do planeta não esta mais sob o controle dele, e com toda a atenção que o líder da Horda esta nos dando, isso mostra que o líder também esta com medo. ''

''Convencida. '' Edwina fala com arrogância.

''Edwina chega!'' Carla fala com força.

''Acho uma boa ideia Adora, e se você acha que a guerra esta quase acabando, vou confiar em você. Quanto tempo você acha que esta guerra vai durar?'' Marlena pergunta.

''Algo me diz que no máximo um ano.'' Adora responde confiante.

''Ok, então vamos marcar para daqui um ano e... três meses, acho bom.'' Marlena exclama.

Adora concordou.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.

Momentos depois de Adora sair com sua mãe e tias, Adam estava nos jardins treinando com Teela, eles ficaram o resto da tarde treinando e o príncipe não parava de pensar se ele poderia falar para Teela sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Ele sentiu um pouco de ciúmes de sua irmã nesse ponto, ela desde que voltou para casa conseguiu o respeito de seu pai, virou a líder da rebelião, encontrou o amor e agora estava noiva. Claro, ela merecia muito mais coisas boas depois de tanto trabalho que ela estava tendo para libertar Etheria. E Adam nestes 4 anos que se passaram nem falou com Teela sobre nada que ele sentia, porque? Porque ele pensava que ela só tinha olhos para He-man.

''Adam preste atenção!'' A voz de Teela o fez retornar a realidade.

''Ela tem razão Adam, você quase foi pego pelo balanço da espada dela. '' Miro comentou.

''Desculpe Teela, minha mente esta em outro lugar. '' Adam falou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

''Não duvido. " Ela retornou o sorriso. ''Mas acho que você esta melhorando na luta, Adam. Isso é bom, mas acho que a sessão de treinamento esta encerrada.''

Cada um seguiu para um lado diferente. Teela foi para dentro do palácio, enquanto Adam a olhava e se aproximava de seu avo.

''Você gosta dela. '' Miro afirmou.

''Como?'' Adam se virou para ele.

''Você gosta dela. '' Miro repetiu.

Adam ficou por um momento sem palavras, mas percebeu que seu avo já sabia e que ele não iria mudar de assunto.

''Sim, eu gosto'' Foi a resposta em um suspiro. ''Mas não sei se ela sente o mesmo por mim.''

''Por que a duvida?''

''Ela gosta de He-man.''

''Como você pode saber?''

''O jeito que ela olha para ele e...''

''Adam.'' Miro interrompeu o jovem príncipe. ''Você esta vendo apenas o que você quer, e não o que pode estar na sua frente.''

''Como você sabe?''

''Como eu sei? Simples, eu sentia o mesmo por sua avó.'' Miro respondeu, um olhar de saudade surgiu em seus olhos. ''Eu a conheci em uma festa, eu a vi e coloquei na minha cabeça que ela tinha olhos para todos menos para mim naquela noite, mas conforme eu fui me aproximando e fui tirando essa ideia maluca da minha cabeça, mais eu via que era o contrario. Nós nos apaixonamos por quem éramos, e não pelos nossos títulos. Fale com ela, Adam.''

Com isso, o ex-rei de Eternia se afastou e entrou no palácio, deixando Adam sozinho nos jardins.

''É mais complicado do que você pensa...'' Adam sussurrou, pensando que Teela iria ter de assumir como a feiticeira de grayskull algum dia.

''No que você esta pensando, irmão?'' Adora apareceu alguns minutos depois, surpreendendo Adam.

O olhar que Adam lhe deu acabou por responder a pergunta.

''É Teela, não é?'' Adora perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado do irmão.

''Não posso falar para ela sobre meus sentimentos por causa do destino dela como...'' Adam parou no meio da frase quando se lembrou que ele não havia falado para Adora sobre quem era a mãe de Teela.

Adora percebeu o olhar de Adam e soube exatamente o que passava na cabeça dele. ''Pode falar meu irmão, eu já sei.''

''Já sabe?'' Ele perguntou surpreso.

''Sim.''

''Espere, estamos falando da mesma coisa?''

Adora suspirou e se segurou para não dar um tapa na cabeça de seu gêmeo. ''Teela é a filha de uma grande 'amiga' nossa. '' Adora ressaltou o 'amiga' para não ter falar quem era.

''Como você sabe? Eu nunca falei sobre...''

''Sobre as duas serem mãe e filha?''

''Sim, mas eu perguntei primeiro, então se você puder responder...'' Adam falou com um sorriso.

Adora riu. ''Eu soube por causa do jeito da Feiticeira com a Teela. É um jeito maternal de protegê-la, agora como eu sei sobre esse jeito? Eu observei a nossa mãe e a maneira de como ela fala conosco. A Feiticeira fala com a Teela do mesmo jeito que nossa mãe fala com a gente! ''

Adam aumenta o sorriso. ''E eu pensando que eu poderia manter algum segredo de você. É mais fácil o contrario, já que você não fala sobre seu passado.''

''Meu passado é assunto meu.'' Adora responde de bom humor. ''E eu não sou o assunto da nossa conversa, o assunto é você. Me diga, Teela vai assumir mesmo?''

''Segundo a Feiticeira, ela vai.''

''Segundo a Feiticeira. Adam, isso pode acontecer daqui a 30 anos, você não sabe!''

''Eu não vou arriscar, mana. Até onde nós sabemos, isso pode acontecer daqui a semanas. Eu não vou destruir algo que ela nasceu para nascer.''

''Mas ela não sabe!'' Adora falou preocupada. ''Ela não pediu isso.''

''Assim como nós não pedimos essas espadas e o que vem com elas, e hoje em dia não conseguimos ficar sem elas.''

Adora suspirou. ''Bom ponto.''

Depois de um tempo de silencio, Adam decidiu mudar o assunto. ''Então, e os preparativos para o casamento?''

Adora percebeu a tentativa de seu irmão para mudar de assunto e ela concordou. Afinal esse destino não era dela e sim de sua falou. ''Mãe já tem mais da metade dos preparativos em mente. Vamos falar sobre o resto dos preparativos conforme eu for vindo para casa para uma visita.''

''Você vai voltar para Etheria?''

''Amanhã de manhã, você sabe que eu não posso me afastar por muito tempo.''

''É, eu sei, mas eu queria poder passar mais tempo com a minha irmã.''

Adora passou o braço envolta de seu irmão e apertou. ''A guerra esta acabando e eu estarei em casa em breve! Podemos passar todo tempo que quisermos juntos até não nos aguentarmos mais.''

''Duvido muito que vamos cansar de nos vermos, mana.'' Adam comentou abraçando sua irmã.

Ambos riram e decidiram entrar no palácio.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

No dia seguinte Adora e Sea Hawk retornaram a Etheria e as coisas ficaram bastante calmas. A família real estava desfrutando do resto da tarde.

Miro ao ver os membros mais jovens e seus pais conversando se lembrou de quando Randor, Mianda e Stepen eram mais novos e quando sua rainha estava viva. Na verdade, ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido com a rainha Leandra, pois a rainha havia desaparecido a muito tempo atrás e conforme o tempo foi passando, não acharam nenhum sinal da rainha e ela foi dada como morta. Miro desde o inicio nunca acreditou nesta conclusão, mas com a falta de provas indicava isso ele teve de aceitar, ou pelo menos fingir que aceitou.

Randor estava rindo de algo que sua irmã fez e olhou para o pai. O atual rei de Eternia conhecia muito bem aquele olhar, pois ele era outro que nunca acreditou na teoria do que aconteceu com sua mãe, havia algo que fazia Randor pensar que ela ainda estava viva, pois ela desapareceu na frente dele depois de ser atingida por um raio que era para ele. Por causa disso, o rei pensou em mais de uma ocasião em reabrir a investigação sobre aquele dia para ver se algo foi deixado passar.

''Randor.'' Marlena comentou suavemente, enquanto colocava a mão na braço do marido.

Randor piscou e voltou a realidade. Ele se virou para a esposa e percebeu que ela estava o olhando.

''Você esta bem?'' Ela respondeu.

Colocando a mão em cima da mão de sua esposa, Randor falou.

''Estou, minha querida, não se preocupe.''

Marlena o olhou por um minuto a mais e voltou a sua atenção para a cunhada.

xxXXXxx

Horas mais tarde Miro estava olhando para aquele mesmo retrato que viu no dia anterior, olhando profundamente para sua rainha, suas memorias voltando ao passado, há exatos 48 anos atrás.

xxXXXxx

O príncipe Miro estava se retirando da pista de dança para tomar um ar, ele sentia que havia dançado com metade das mulheres da sala e a festa estava longe de terminar.

''Cansado? '' Ele ouviu uma voz. Virando-se para Julios o mentor de seu pai, Miro sorriu e respondeu.

''O que você acha?''

Julios riu. ''Eu acho que sim. E também acho que você deveria estar acostumado com isso.''

''É, eu sei.'' Ambos se viraram par o salão de baile e Miro suspirou. ''É melhor entrarmos. ''

Miro voltou para aquele salão mais por obrigação do que outra coisa, mas ao entrar no salão novamente, uma risada chamou a atenção do príncipe e ele não pode evitar olhar para a dona daquela risada.

Uma moça loira, alta e de olhos azuis profundos estava no meio da pista de dança, dançando com um rei. E a julgar pela forma das coroas, eles eram pai e filha.

A princesa estava usando um vestido verde esmeralda com uma tiara dourada pequena sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava rindo depois que seu pai a girou, e Miro ficou encantado com o sorriso que ela deu depois de rir.

Miro convidou outra convidada para dançar e aos poucos foi se aproximando, e depois de varias musica, ele quase desistiu de se conseguir uma dança com ela, mas minutos mais tarde Miro conseguiu essa princesa misteriosa como parceira de dança. Após se curvarem um para o outro, eles começaram a dançar e Miro não conseguia parar de olhar nos olhos azuis profundos dela.

''É um prazer dançar com você, príncipe Miro.'' Ela fala.

''Assim como é para mim, princesa... '' Miro falou, percebendo pela primeira vez que não sabia o nome dela.

Ela sorriu e falou. ''Leandra. Princesa Leandra.''

''Princesa Leandra.'' Miro fala sorrindo. ''Você não é a princesa dos reinos do Sul?''

''Sim, o reino Beira-Mar na verdade e se não me engano você já foi lá. ''

''Sim, mas se bem me lembro, a princesa do reino estava cavalgando durante toda a minha visita. '' Miro comenta calmamente. ''Não são muitas as princesas que cavalgam e recusam se encontrar com outros membros da realeza. ''

''É eu sei, mas eu não sou como as outras princesas. '' Leandra sorriu.

''Isso se percebe.''

Leandra riu e eles passaram o resto da noite se conhecendo.

Um ano depois daquela noite, o príncipe Miro de Eternos e a princesa Leandra do reino Beira-Mar estavam se casando e nesta festa, eles iriam ser coroados reis de Eternia.

O casamento foi lindo e a coroação que aconteceu depois estava cheia de pessoas de todos os reinos do planeta, reis e príncipes representantes de todo os reinos estavam presentes no casamento.

xxXXXxx

Dias atuais.

''Pai. '' Miro saiu de seu devaneio depois de ouvir a voz de sua filha. ''O que houve?''

''Só estava lembrando do passado.'' Miro voltou seus olhos para o quadro.

Miranda olhou para o quadro também, esse foi o ultimo quadro que a família real havia tirado enquanto estava completa e foi tirado uma semana antes da rainha Leandra desaparecer.

''Eu também sinto falta dela. E não precisa fingir, eu sei que você não acredita que ela esteja morta.'' Miranda falou sabiamente.

Miro se virou para ela surpreso, ele não esperava que ela soubesse pois sempre que ele falava sobre isso com alguém seus filhos sempre estavam longe de ser vistos.

''Como?''

Miranda sorriu e olhou para seu pai. ''Logo depois da mãe desaparecer e essa teoria aparecer, eu estava perto da sala do trono. Eu ouvi o que você disse, ''Eu não acredito que minha esposa esteja morta! Ela tem que estar em algum lugar! Só precisamos procurar!'' e eu soube antes de meus irmãos sobre a noticia.'' Conforme a rainha de Beira-Mar foi falando, seu rosto foi ficando emocional e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, que rapidamente foram afastadas quando Miranda as limpou.

Miro estava ainda mais surpreso, pois foi exatamente o que ele disse há tantos anos atrás.

''Eu, eu não sabia que você... ''

''Tinha escutado? Eu não o culpo, esta é a primeira vez que eu falo sobre isso.'' Depois de uma pausa, ela comentou. ''Você esta pensando em investigar o desaparecimento novamente?''

''Estou. Na verdade, eu vou ir ao escritório de Randor agora para falar com ele.''

''Na verdade, ele e Marlena me mandaram aqui para avisar que eles querem falar com você sobre isso. ''

''Então é melhor não deixar seu irmão e cunhada esperando. ''

xxXXXxx

Chegando ao escritório de seu filho, Miro não se surpreendeu de encontrar Stephen, Nathaniel e Carla ao lado de Randor e Marlena.

''Vocês também vão ajudar?'' Foi a pergunta simpática.

''Eu e Nathaniel podemos não ter tido a chance de conhecer a rainha Leandra, mas ouvimos muito sobre ela. Sim, nós vamos ajudar. '' Marlena fala.

''Vamos começar reabrindo as investigações da época. Vamos rever cada dado se for necessário. Eu já pedi ao meu assistente para fazer contato com os investigadores da época e alguns novos.'' Randor falou, pegando uma pasta e a colocando em cima da mesa. A pasta era fina, pois os investigadores da época não conseguiram muito para investigar. Agora havia ainda menos, mas a tecnologia havia evoluído e a magia de Grayskull poderia ajudar se os reis pedissem.

Marlena pegou a pasta com uma cópia dos arquivos que eles tinham, e a olhou, ela iria perguntar algo quando foi interrompida pela porta abrindo e os investigadores entrando.

''Majestades, é bom vê-los novamente. Queria que fossem situações melhores. Nós soubemos que vocês querem reabrir as investigações sobre a rainha Leandra. ''

''Sim e queremos manter isso em segredo, pelo menos por enquanto. '' Randor falou.

''E deveríamos começar de onde paramos ou desde o inicio?'' Um dos investigadores mais velhos perguntou.

''Acho que é melhor começarmos desde o inicio. Revermos o que aconteceu naquele dia e investigar mais afundo.'' O mais jovem dos investigadores respondeu.

xxXXXxx

30 ANOS ATRÁS.

O planeta Eternia estava sendo atacado por um inimigo antigo, os Snakesmans. Eles queriam o controle do planeta a todo custo, que seria, atacar a família real e principalmente seus herdeiros.

A família real ordenou que todos os cidadãos de Eternos e nos reinos próximos e ao redor de Eternos para se proteger em abrigos subterrâneos ou sair dos reinos enquanto a rainha e os príncipes se preparavam para sair de Eternos para se proteger enquanto o rei Miro ficaria para trás e lutaria junto dos soldados.

A família se preparava para sair quando um ataque inesperado atingiu o palácio, fazendo eles sairem antes do previsto e mudando o curso da história para sempre. Miranda e Stephen entraram no transporte primeiro junto dos guarda costas deles, Randor e Leandra seguiriam depois, eles correram para o transporte, mas antes de pudessem entrar a rainha viu uma arma apontada para seu filho e sem pensar duas vezes ela empurrou Randor para frente para mais perto do transporte, e recebeu o raio que era para ele. Randor conseguiu se virar e viu sua mãe começar a desaparecer depois de ser atingida pelo raio, sua coroa caindo no chão depois dela sumir. Miro havia chegado logo depois e viu a coroa caindo.

''Não!'' Randor grita, então é puxado para o transporte pelos guardas, segundos depois, a nave sae.

''Leandra. '' Miro sussurra, pegando a coroa. O soldado cobra havia fugido depois de errar o raio.

Um mês depois do ataque os príncipes haviam retornado para casa, e as investigações começaram, todos estavam tentando solucionar o desaparecimento da rainha, pegando depoimentos de Randor e os dois guardas que viram a rainha sumir. Na época, o castelo de Grayskull era uma lenda, um mito, eles não pediram ajuda para a Sorceress pois nem sabiam que ela existia.

xxXXXxx

DIAS ATUAIS.

''E foi isso que aconteceu, agora precisamos ter acesso a coroa da rainha Leandra, sabemos que vossas majestades guardaram a coroa dela.''

''Sim, a coroa foi guardada no cofre, eu vou busca-la'' Miro falou se afastando da sala. Desde que sua rainha desapareceu só ele tinha contato com aquela coroa.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10.

Adam estava descansando junto de Cringer, o príncipe estava realmente curioso sobre o que estava acontecendo no escritório de seu pai, mas ele sabia que deveria ser um assunto pessoal.

O estomago de Cringer começou a roncar, e o tigre olhou para Adam com um olhar suplicante.

Adam deu risada. Vamos ver o chef Allen, ele deve ter algo preparado para você.'' Depois de um pensamento ele acrescentou. ''E para mim também.'' Ambos se levantaram e foram em direção a cozinha do castelo.

Quando chegaram a porta da cozinha, eles ouviram uma voz irritante que eles reconheceriam em qualquer lugar. A voz de Edwina. O príncipe e seu amigo felino pararam no lado da porta, fora da vista de sua prima e a mulher que ela estava conversando.

''Ainda não consigo acreditar, minha prima vai se casar com um pirata. ''

''Eu soube que ele é um príncipe.'' Falou a mulher.

''Segundo eles, ele é. Mas mesmo assim! E ela vai adiar o casamento para depois da guerra acabar!''

''Neste ponto, devo concordar com a princesa. Não é bom se casar no meio de uma guerra. E se ela engravidasse?''

''Mas ela é uma princesa, deve ter grandes festas, isso na minha opinião. E um casamento desses, nossa, se eu fosse ela eu colocaria o mais próximo possível''

''É bom que ela não é como você então. Agora eu sei. Eu e muitos outros estávamos enganados de falar algo de ruim sobre Adora. Ela é uma boa pessoa, generosa, e uma ótima líder e princesa! Acredito que ela será uma grande rainha, assim como Adam será um grande rei!'' A mulher fala quase indignada.

''Adam? Ele é um covarde sem solução!''

''E você é uma idiota! Eles são seus primos, e são muito melhores do que você!'' Com isso, a mulher sai da sala.

Depois dela sair, Adam a reconheceu como a lady Diana, uma das melhores amigas de sua prima, e a primeira a falar mau de sua irmã pelas costas quando ele a trouxe para casa. O príncipe de Eternia sorriu e entrou na cozinha segundos depois, encontrando sua prima ainda de boca aberta sentada na cadeira, seu copo esquecido em sua mão.

''Olá Edwina.'' Ele a cumprimenta.

Sua prima recupera a compostura em segundos, fingindo que nada aconteceu.

''Adam.''

''Algo aconteceu?''

''Não. ''

''Ok.'' Adam encolhe os ombros e pega algo para ele e Cringer comer, se virando para Edwina ele perguntou. ''Quer que eu pegue algo para você?''

''Não, obrigada só o meu vinho esta ótimo.'' Ela se levanta e sai da sala.

Adam suspirou interiormente. Depois de seu pai banir Edwina e depois de quase um ano a aceitar de volta no palácio, sua prima tinha mudado de alguém que não parava de paquerar Adam para alguém que o detestava.

''O que foi tudo isso?'' Veio uma voz familiar.

Adam se virou e viu Teela se aproximando.

''Minha prima.'' Ele respondeu com ironia.

''Ela nunca muda, não é?''

''Não.''

Teela balançou a cabeça e então lembrou o por que ela o estava procurando.

''Seu pai quer nos ver imediatamente. Ele disse que é de extrema importância.''

Depois de olhar para Cringer, Adam falou.

''Bem meu amigo, não podemos deixar meu pai esperando.''

Cringer resmungou, mas concordou.

xxXXXxx

Ao chegarem na sala do trono, eles encontraram o rei, a rainha, o rei Miro e os tios de Adam conversando, antes de perceber que o príncipe e sua guarda costas entraram a sala.

''Adam, Teela.'' Randor falou. ''Chamei vocês aqui para lhes falar de uma viajem que vocês e meu pai vão fazer.''

Depois de uns segundos em silencio o rei continuou.

''Vocês vão acompanhar o rei Miro em uma busca, começando no reino de Dristos e depois em Beira-Mar.''

''Por que exatamente Dristos pai?'' Adam perguntou.

''Pois esse é o reino de uma de minhas primas. A pessoa que procuramos visitava muito esse reino e se ela acabasse no outro lado do planeta, ela provavelmente iria a um lugar que conhecia. ''

''E o que podemos saber sobre essa pessoa? Quero dizer, se ela não se lembrar de vocês.''

Randor suspirou e depois de um minuto em silencio ele respondeu.

''Adam, eu não vou esconder isso de você. Escondi a existência de Adora durante dezenove anos e você só descobriu por que a achou. Estamos procurando a Rainha Leandra, minha mãe.''

''Pensei que ela havia desaparecido anos antes de você virar rei.'' Adam falou depois de se acalmar da surpresa.

''Sim, ela sumiu, mas vamos tentar acha-la mais uma vez.'' Miro respondeu.

''Por que começar lá e não por Beira-Mar?'' Teela perguntou.

''Dristos foi um dos poucos reinos não visitados na época do desaparecimento dela. ''

''Quando saímos?'' Adam perguntou.

''Dentro de algumas horas.'' Randor respondeu.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11.

Algumas horas depois os três estavam na estrada a caminho do reino de Dristos, onde a duquesa Amaxa, prima de Randor os esperava.

A estrada estava, e o rei Miro explicava o que realmente aconteceu com Leandra.

''... E espero que possamos encontrar Leandra.'' O ex-rei de Eternia terminou seu conto, mas nenhum deles esperava que havia mais alguém que ouviu essa ultima parte da história.

''Então eles estão procurando por alguém chamada Leandra? Deve contar ao Skeletor.'' Disse o espião de Beastman.

xxXXXxx

Na montanha da serpente.

''O príncipe Adam, a capitã Teela e o rei Miro estão procurando uma tal de Leandra.'' Disse o espião.

''Quem é essa Leandra?'' Beastman perguntou.

Skeletor se sentou em seu trono com raiva. ''Então os idiotas estão procurando pela antiga rainha de Eternia.''

''Pensei que ela tinha morrido.'' Evil-lyn falou.

''Parece que não foi isso o que aconteceu.''

''Devemos impedi-los?'' Merman perguntou.

''Não, isso pode ser o que precisamos para assumir Eternia.'' Skeletor pensou em voz alta.

''Como?'' Todos perguntaram.

''Se Evil-lyn assumir a aparência da antiga rainha e aparecer no momento certo, talvez possamos enganar os idiotas para ela ter influencia no reino. E nós também.'' Olhando para Evil-lyn, ele perguntou. ''O que você acha? Você consegue?''

Evil-lyn apenas sorriu quando o cetro magico apareceu em sua mão. Com um movimento, ela ficou parecida com a rainha Leandra, só que com a aparência de 68 anos, a idade que a verdadeira rainha teria.

''O que acharam?'' A voz da bruxa também havia mudado.

''Que eles vão pensar que você é a verdadeira Leandra HAHAHAHAHA''

Após retornar a sua aparência normal, Evil-lyn se juntou ao riso.

xxXXXxx

No reino de Dristos.

A Duquesa Amaxa os estava esperando na sala do trono, e correu para abraçar Miro assim que ele entrou com um sorriso no rosto.

''Tio Miro! Que bom vê-lo novamente.''

''É verdade.'' Ele retornou o sorriso e se virou para mostrar Adam. ''Lembra-se de Adam?''

''Olá tia Amaxa.''

''Adam? Pelos antigos, como você cresceu! Você era apenas uma criança da ultima vez que eu o vi. E não ficava longe de Marlena.'' Depois de outro pensamento, ela perguntou. ''Eu soube que você achou sua irmã alguns anos atrás, como esta Adora?''

''Minha irmã esta bem, tia, ela é a líder de uma rebelião e luta todos os dias, mas esta bem.'' Adam respondeu com um sorriso, que logo se transformou em um rosto serio. ''Mas infelizmente não viemos falar sobre Adora...''

''E sim sobre Leandra, eu sei.'' Ela o interrompeu. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

''Devemos começar a procurar o mais rápido possível.'' Miro falou.

''Sim, sigam-me por favor.'' Todos a seguiram para fora da sala do trono.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12.

Depois de procurar em cada canto de Dristos, depois de 10 dias, eles seguiram viagem para Beira-Mar e fizeram tudo de novo, e hoje, um dia antes de retornarem a Eternos eles acharam algo interessante sobre Leandra nos documentos de quando ela ainda era a princesa de Beira-Mar.

''Você sabia sobre isso, avo?'' Adam perguntou entregando os documentos a Miro.

''Não, ela nunca me falou nada sobre isso.'' O ex-rei de Eternia respondeu enquanto relia os documentos pelo que parecia a terceira vez.

''Isso o que, pai?'' Miranda perguntou assim que entrou na sala. Ela havia retornado já fazia uma semana para seu reino para procurar os arquivos sobre sua mãe.

''Isso.'' Miro entregou o documento para ela.

Após ler o documento, Miranda não acreditava no que acabou de ler. ''Como ela pode ter tido poderes?'' Ela perguntou em voz alta. –''Nós não temos poderes, como ela poderia ter tido?''

''Eu não sei, minha filha. Mas para ela não ter me contado e o reino não saber disso era por causa de um segredo.''

Adam bufou baixinho. ''Disso eu entendo.'' Ele sussurrou.

''Mas por que? Por que esconder a existência de seus poderes.''

''Talvez para proteger a si mesma e a família?'' Adam apontou o principal motivo.

''Provavelmente, considerando que ninguém além dos pais e irmão sabiam do segredo.''

''Mas como ela os adquiriu? Não tem histórico de magia na família real de Beira-Mar, somente na de Eternos. Como foi que ela foi ter?''

''Tem duas explicações logicas para isso. Primeira, ela foi adotada e a segunda é que foi enfeitiçada para que ela tivesse tais poderes.'' Teela apontou.

''Podemos desconsiderar a primeira. O DNA dela bate com o dos pais e irmão, o que só nos deixa a segunda opção.'' Miro falou rapidamente.

''Ou uma terceira opção.'' Adam falou. ''Ela pode ter desenvolvidos eles conforme o tempo. Talvez ela fosse destinada a ter tais poderes e quando chegou a hora ela os assumiu.''

''Bom palpite.'' Teela falou.

''Mas teremos de ver todos os arquivos dos últimos 68 anos para saber qual foi a causa dos poderes. '' Miranda comentou com a voz cansada.

''Estamos nos desviando do assunto, viemos investigar como ela desapareceu e onde ela poderia aparecer. Não viemos falar sobre os segredos dela.'' Miro falou.

''Mas e se uma coisa estiver ligada com a outra?'' Miranda perguntou.

''Não poderia estar, pois o raio que a fez sumir era para o seu irmão. Leandra apenas tirou Randor do caminho.''

''Mas como ela tinha poderes, ela poderia ter controlado para onde ela iria.'' Adam apontou.

''E isso nos deixa com mais lugares para procurar se ela tivesse conseguido controlar. ''

Enquanto eles conversavam, uma criada entrou com alguns arquivos extras do reino nos últimos anos.

''Com licença, majestades.'' Ela falou baixinho.

''O que? Ah, é claro, pode entrar.'' A rainha a olhou por um momento e perguntou. ''Desculpe, não tenho certeza de que te vi antes, você é uma das novas criadas?''

''Sim senhora, meu nome é Lara, comecei ontem.''

''Seja bem vinda então, minha querida.'' Miranda falou para a jovem criada.

''Obrigada, majestade.'' Ela se curvou e saiu da sala enquanto eles continuavam a conversa.

Quando a criada estava longe da sala, uma fumaça roxa a envolveu, revelando ser ninguém mais do que Evil-lyn. Parando em um dos corredores, ela sorriu e falou.

''Essa rainha tem muitas surpresas. O que me ajuda ainda mais a fingir ser ela e as teorias deles me parecem uma fachada muito interessante.'' Com isso ela sumiu.

xxXXXxx

Vinte dias mais tarde Adam já havia retornado para o palácio de Eternos, ele estava deitado em seu quarto olhando para o teto, sua mente pela primeira vez em dias estava vazia, sem se preocupar com Skeletor ou seus minions do mal, ou com o desaparecimento de sua avó que ele havia revisado nos últimos dias sem descanso.

Olhando para janela Adam viu os pássaros voando pelos céus, hoje estava um dia calmo, calmo até demais. Algo estava prestes a acontecer, Adam sabia disso, ele só não sabia o que era.

:::Tomara que não seja mais um ataque a Grayskull::: Adam pensou.

Logo depois de pensar nisso, os alarmes do palácio soaram e o príncipe fez uma careta. :::Ou ao palácio.::: Se levantando da cama, adam se transformou e saiu.

Houve um ataque no castelo, e durante a confusão, um dos guerreiros do mal, "deixou" cair uma pulseira idêntica a que Leandra estava usando no dia do desaparecimento. Após tudo acabar, Merman foi pego pelos heróis e foi levado para a prisão.

''Até agora o plano foi bem.'' Skeletor falou enquanto olhava a confusão se dissipar.

Assim que todos se retiraram um dos guardas achou a pulseira e por coincidência, esse guarda era o mesmo guarda que estava presente no dia do desaparecimento de Leandra. Ele reconheceu a pulseira. Sabendo que a investigação sobre o desaparecimento da rainha estava aberta, ele não pensou duas vezes em levar a pulseira para Randor e Miro.

xxXXXxx

Tanto Randor, quanto Miro reconheceram a pulseira e perguntaram ao guarda como ele a achou. Após explicar como, ambos os reis se olharam.

''Mas como isso foi parar no pátio do palácio?''

''Eu não sei, a não ser...'' Randor parou.

''A não ser...''

''Que estivesse com Evil-lyn, ela estava na batalha, ela deveria estar com isso. Mas a pergunta é como ela a adquiriu.'' Randor completou.

''As noticias sobre o caso do desaparecimento de sua mãe ser aberto novamente já estão por ai. Talvez eles a tenham achado e estejam com ela como prisioneira.''

''Mas o que eles ganhariam estando com ela presa na montanha da serpente?''

''Talvez planejem troca-la pelo reino.''

''Temos de resgata-la antes que algo aconteça.'' Randor colocou o comunicador perto da boca. ''Man-at-arms, reúna os mestres, vamos a montanha da serpente. Temos um forte indicio que a rainha Leandra esteja lá.''

''Sim majestade.'' Foi a resposta no outro lado do comunicador.

''Só espero que estejamos certos'' Miro falou.

''Eu também pai, eu também.''

Enquanto isso na montanha da serpente.

''Hora da brincadeira começar! '' Skeletor riu.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

A montanha da serpente estava normal, todos estavam em suas posições normais sob as ordens de Skeletor, enquanto Evil-lyn já havia se disfarçado de Rainha Leandra e já estava em uma das celas mais escondidas do lugar.

Enquanto isso, vários mestres estavam escondidos em volta da montanha da serpente, prontos para descobrir se a antiga rainha estava lá ou não.

''Estão todos prontos?'' He-man perguntou, mais do que pronto para achar sua avó e terminar com toda essa busca.

''Prontos.'' Duncan respondeu.

Stratos e Ram-man entraram por uma das entradas secretas sem disparar o alarme do local enquanto o resto fazia o mesmo pelas outras entradas.

''Aqui gato.'' He-man colocou a pulseira perto de Battle Cat, que sentiu o cheiro da ''rainha'' e os levou ate perto de uma das prisões subterrâneas, que estava repleta de soldados do mal. E depois deles estava uma cela escura, onde dava para ver que eles a estavam ''vigiando''.

''Será que a rainha esta lá?'' Duncan sussurrou enquanto se aproximava.

''Acho que sim, é segurança demais para Skeletor proporcionar para qualquer prisioneiro, a não ser que este prisioneiro seja da família real.'' He-man respondeu com outro sussurro.

''Então os distrairemos e vocês vejam se é a rainha, se for, tirem-na daquela jaula. Vamos nos encontrar no transporte, agora, boa sorte e tomem cuidado.'' Duncan deu as ordens.

Dentro de alguns minutos houve uma grande confusão e Stratos e Ram-man se aproximaram da prisão.

''Leandra?'' Eles perguntaram.

A figura encapuzada ergueu a cabeça devagar.

''Você é a rainha Leandra de Eternia?'' Stratos voltou a perguntar.

''Eu era.'' A figura tirou o capuz e falou cuidadosamente, mostrando os cabelos cinzas e bem poucos louros.

Ambos ofegaram no momento que ela tirou o capuz. Ela era completamente idêntica à rainha, somente alguns anos mais velha. Infelizmente o choque era tanto que eles não a questionaram e apenas a soltaram, sem saber que essa não era a verdadeira Leandra.

''Por aqui majestade.'' Stratos falou estendendo a mão para ela assim que ela saiu da prisão.

:::Posso me acostumar com isso.::: Ela pensou, mas em voz alta ela abriu um sorriso e falou. ''Obrigada.''

Eles saíram da montanha da serpente e ouviram Skeletor gritar para He-man.

''Eu vou pega-la novamente He-man! Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça! E Eternia será minha!''

''Vá sonhando, cabeça de osso!'' Foi a resposta do campeão de grayskull.

''Não He-man, você nem imagina o quão perto esse dia esteja de se concretizar.'' O vilão sussurrou para si mesmo sorrindo enquanto observava os heróis se reunirem no attaktank e partirem em direção ao palácio.

xxXXXxx

''É muito bom revê-la majestade.'' Duncan falou com um sorriso.

Evi, ops, Leandra deu um sorriso ''feliz'' e respondeu.

''Obrigada Duncan, e é bom vê-lo também, depois de tantos anos, já tinha perdido a esperança de que voltaria.''

''Randor e Miro a estão esperando na sala do trono.'' He-man disse.

Evil-lyn quase fez uma careta. :::Me esqueci do velhote. Agora terei de tentar ficar o mais distante e perto possível.::: A voz de He-man a tirou de seu devaneio.

''Então, como vossa alteza acabou na montanha da serpente?''

A ''rainha'' o olhou e disse.

''Logo depois do raio me atingir, eu usei meus... ah, meus...''

''Não se preocupe alteza, todos sabemos sobre seus poderes.'' Duncan exclareceu.

''Verdade? Como?''

''Explicaremos mais tarde, mas a senhora estava falando como acabou naquele lugar.'' Duncan apontou para a montanha que estava se afastando cada vez mais.

''Oh sim, certo. Eu usei meus poderes para controlar o portal e acabei em outro planeta, sem ter como voltar, até que há alguns meses atrás esse vilão e sua feiticeira apareceram e me capturaram. Estou naquela prisão desde então.''

''Com seus poderes, a senhora não se defendeu?'' Stratos perguntou.

''Mas é claro que eu o fiz, mas eles colocaram algo no meu pulso que neutralizava minha magia. Eles a tiraram faz uma hora, mas meus poderes ainda estão fracos.'' Foi a resposta. :::Esses idiotas estão começando a ficar curiosos.:::

''Mas por que eles tirariam o bracelete do seu braço do nada?''

''Eu não sei.''

O resto do caminho para o palácio foi feito em silencio.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Logo depois de chegarem ao castelo, He-man se despediu deles e se transformou em Adam novamente enquanto o resto do grupo se dirigia diretamente para a sala do trono.

Adam chegou segundos antes do resto na sala do trono e ficou ao lado de sua mãe, que estava sentada no trono dela.

Quando chegaram na sala do trono, todos dentro olharam para as portas e respiraram fundo quando ''Leandra'' apareceu. Miro foi o primeiro a se aproximar de Leandra e a abraçar com força.

A bruxa disfarçada não teve outra opção a não ser o abraçar também e fingir que chorava, o que com a ajuda de sua magia, as lagrimas pareciam verdadeiras.

Foi a mesma coisa nos próximos dez minutos, enquanto ela abraçava Miro e depois Randor.

Marlena não sabia por que ela estava tão desconfortável na presença da mãe de seu marido pois parecia que ela já havia estado na presença dela, mas como se na época, fosse outra pessoa. Tentando empurrar esses sentimentos para o fundo de sua mente, ela se aproximou de seu marido assim que ele se virou para ela.

''Mãe, essa é minha esposa, Marlena.'' Randor falou sorrindo.

''Acho que você quer dizer rainha Marlena, meu filho. Mas é um prazer conhece-la mesmo assim Marlena.'' 'Leandra' falou sorrindo.

''O prazer é meu, rainha Leandra. Ouvi muito sobre a senhora.'' Marlena falou formalmente, vendo que essa mulher fazia questão de usar o titulo real.

''Espero que sejam coisas boas.''

''São, não se preocupe.''

Fingindo perceber Adam parado atrás de seus pais, ''Leandra'' perguntou.

''E quem seria esse jovem.''

Randor sorriu enquanto segurava Adam pelo ombro esquerdo. ''Esse é meu filho Adam, seu neto.''

''Leandra'' sorriu enquanto abria os braços para envolver Adam em um abraço.

''É um prazer conhece-lo.''

''O mesmo, vovó.'' Adam também não conseguia entender por que se sentia desconfortável perto dela.

Horas mais tarde, depois de varias conversas, chegou a hora de dormir e por sorte ''Leandra'' conseguiu um quarto individual para ela. Afirmando que virou abito dormir sozinha e não estava confortável em dividir o quarto, e como todos estavam tão felizes dela ter retornado, eles acabaram concordando.

Enquanto ela estava sozinha no quarto, ''Leandra'' pegou o comunicador que Skeletor lhe deu.

''Como esta indo, Evil-lyn?'' Veio a voz de Skeletor.

''Os idiotas caíram nessa, todos acreditam que eu sou a rainha Leandra.''

''Ótimo. Logo, logo eu e você estaremos sentados naqueles tronos.'' Skeletor riu.

''Sim, muito em breve. Desligo. '' Com isso, ela desligou o comunicador e foi dormir.

xxXXXxx

Nos dois dias seguintes nada aconteceu, tudo estava tranquilo e a rainha Marlena e 'Leandra' concordaram em andar juntas pelos jardins do palácio.

''Então Marlena, de que reino você é?''

''De nenhum deste planeta, na verdade. Eu venho de um lugar chamado Estados Unidos, no planeta Terra. Em uma cidade chamada Columbia.''

''Então você é uma alienígena.''

''De certo modo, sim.''

''É da realeza, espero.''

''Não, não sou da realeza e minha família não tem nenhuma relação com as famílias reais que ainda existem no planeta.'' Marlena estava começando a ficar na defensiva.

''E o que você era então? Se não era da realeza você teria de ser alguém importante para sair do planeta.'' 'Leandra' falou com desdém.

''Na verdade eu era alguém importante sim. Fui à primeira mulher a ir para o espaço. Em uma missão de reconhecimento da galáxia.'' Marlena pegou o desdém na voz da outra mulher e não gostou do significado.

''Mas como você parou em Eternia? Você esta meio longe de casa.''

Marlena respira fundo e continua. ''Houve uma chuva de asteroides que me tirou do curso e quando eu estava tentando manobrar a nave, um portal dimensional se abriu na frente e eu acabei entrando. Sem saber onde eu estava, eu aterrissei neste planeta porque pensei que fosse a Terra e porque minha espaçonave estava muito avariada com os meteoros.''

''Deve ter sido difícil deixar tudo para trás.''

''Foi.''

''Você não pensa em voltar?'' 'Leandra' parou e olhou para Marlena. No exterior, ela estava com o rosto amigável, mas por dentro estava sorrindo por ter conseguido desestabilizar Marlena com o assunto.

Marlena parou e encarou a outra mulher com rosto neutro. Anos sendo a rainha lhe proporcionaram a calma que ela tem hoje.

''De voltar para ficar? Não. De rever minha família? Sim, mas não deixaria Eternia para faze-lo.''

''Por que?''

''Por que meu marido, filhos e meu reino precisam de mim. Seja como rainha, esposa ou mãe.'' Marlena falou seria.

''Filhos? Pensei que você e Randor só tinham Adam como filho.''

''Temos uma filha também. Ela é a irmã gêmea de Adam, ela foi capturada quando um bebe, mas felizmente ela voltou para nós faz três anos e sete meses.''

''Que bom que ela voltou, mas por que ela não esta aqui?''

''Ela teve de retornar para o planeta que ela cresceu.''

''E qual seria o nome dela? Não, deixe-me adivinhar.'' Depois de um tempo em silencio, ela falou. ''Adriana? Adela?Ariana?''

''Adora.'' Marlena interrompeu, tentando manter a calma. ''O nome dela é Adora.''

''Adora. Que adorável.'' 'Leandra' falou. ''Eles devem ser muito diferentes do resto das pessoas. Digo, a maneira de com agem e se comportam? ''

''Sim, eles são. Porque a pergunta?''

''Por que eles são filhos de uma terráquea com um eterniano.''

Marlena abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a assim que ouviu a voz de Miro.

''Marlena, Leandra! É bom encontrar vocês aqui.'' Miro sentiu a tensão no ar e perguntou. ''Esta tudo bem aqui?''

''Está. Só estamos tendo uma conversa de rainha para rainha.'' 'Leandra' respondeu com um sorriso.

Suspirando, Marlena concordou. ''Sim, nós só estávamos conversando. Com licença.'' Com isso a rainha saiu dos jardins.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

''Você esta bem, minha querida?'' Randor perguntou assim que entrou em seu quarto.

''Eu não sei, Randor. Algo esta estranho desde que Leandra voltou para o palácio. Ela não é como você e seus irmãos descreveram ao longo dos anos.'' Marlena respondeu enquanto sentava no sofá.

''Como assim?'' O rei se sentou ao lado de sua esposa e colocou o braço envolta dela protetoramente.

''Você sempre falou que ela nunca ligou para títulos, a não ser em ocasiões formais que a obrigavam a usa-los, e a primeira coisa que ela faz quando chega é te corrigir por não falar que eu sou a rainha.''

''Eu também achei muito estranho dela fazer isso, mas pensei que ela pode ter mudado, afinal nós não sabemos o que ela passou nos últimos anos.''

''Mas isso não explica o meu desconforto quando estou perto dela! Randor, eu concordei em caminhar com ela esta manha pois eu pensei que isso fosse retirar esse mal estar, mas não tirou. Apenas aumentou.''

''Aumentou como?''

Marlena pensou seriamente em falar sobre o desdém de Leandra de quando a rainha falou sobre ser de outro planeta, mas ela não queria preocupar o marido, muito menos deixa-lo de mau com sua mãe que ele acabara de achar.

''Marly?''

Marlena olhou para baixo, mas o movimento fez com que seu marido erguesse seu queixo com um dedo e a fez olhar para ele nos olhos enquanto ele lhe dava um sorriso encantador e calmo. ''Fale comigo meu amor. Você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa.''

Marlena suspirou, ela nunca mentiu para ele, exceto por esconder o segredo dos gêmeos. Ela lhe contou sobre o dialogo com Leandra e pediu a Randor que não ficasse bravo com sua mãe, afinal, ela não foi a única a reagir desse jeito por saber que a rainha não era do planeta.

''Mas ela nunca reagiu assim a nada.'' Ele tentou argumentar.

''Mas tente ficar calmo. Não estrague algo por causa disso. Isso é somente falar algo contra mim''

''Marlena, isso é muito mais do que tentar falar algo contra você! Isso é tentar falar algo sobre nossos filhos e nossa família.'' Randor falou enquanto se levantava.

''Randor, por favor. '' A rainha falou, mas seu marido já estava saindo do quarto. ''RANDOR!'' Marlena gritou.

xxXXXxx

'Leandra' estava na biblioteca, vendo os dados que poderia enviar para Skeletor, quando Randor entrou na sala.

''Mãe.''

:::O que será que ele quer?::: Ela pensou, mas em voz alta ela sorriu e disse. ''Randor! O que lhe trás aqui?''

''Marlena. Eu soube da conversa de vocês duas.''

:::Há, então é por isso.::: ''Então você já deve saber o que eu acho sobre ela.''

''Sim, eu sei. E me pergunto o porque você esta assim. Você nunca julgou alguém por qualquer coisa, mas a minha esposa você julga. ''

''Ela é uma alienígena.''

''Ela é a atual rainha. E merece respeito, assim como nossos filhos, seus netos. E você vai trata-los como tal.''

''Quem esta no comando aqui.''

''Eu, desde o momento que coloquei essa coroa na cabeça e governo esse planeta.'' Randor falou com o rosto zangado. ''Você nunca foi assim. E acho que é a hora de você voltar a ser quem era.'' Randor virou as costas e saiu.

:::Caramba! Não pensei que atingiria um ponto fraco do rei tão rápido.::: Um pensamento depois ela sorriu. ::: Dois já foram abalados, só falta mais dois..::: -Ela fechou o livro e saiu da biblioteca.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Adam e Teela estavam treinando novamente dias mais tarde e para variar, Teela estava dando outra bronca em Adam.

''Adam, não baixe a guarda! Você esta no meio de um ataque!''

''Teela, eu estou cansado! Treina com alguém do seu nível de luta.''

Miro e 'Leandra' haviam acabado de chegar no campo de treinamento e ouviram Adam se queixar e deixar o campo.

''ADAM! VOLTE AQUI!'' Teela gritou, mas o príncipe já estava longe.

''Eu juro que quando eu o pegar...'' Teela falou baixo.

Miro sorriu com isso. Não parecia, mas a capitã dos guardas gostava do príncipe. Ao olhar para sua esposa, o ex-rei de Eternia percebeu que ela não estava prestando atenção nos dois e que ela pouco ligava para a cena na frente dela, e isso o preocupou.

''Você esta bem?''

''Estou ótima, nunca estive melhor.'' Foi a resposta distraída.

''Randor falou com você? ''

-''Sobre o que? Que ele ama uma alienígena? Miro, eu só quero o bem dele.'' 'Leandra' falou sem paciência. :::E também quero o reino, pouco me importa a origem da futura ex-rainha de Eternia.::: Ela pensou.

''Ela é uma ótima rainha, a melhor, pelo o que eu soube. Sim, eu fiquei surpreso com o fato dela não ser de Eternia, mas eu a aceitei na família e fiquei feliz por Randor e ela terem se casado. Não há alguém melhor para ele do que ela.''

''É o que você acha.''

Miro franziu a testa.

xxXXXxx

Adam, ou melhor, He-man estava a caminho de Grayskull junto de battlecat, a chamado da Feiticeira. Algo sobre sua irmã estar com problemas.

Quando chegou a grayskull, He-man ficou surpreso ao ver a Feiticeira ao lado de uma menina com aparência de 17 anos. Olhando melhor, He-man viu que era sua irmã com aparência de 17 anos, não de 22 anos, que era a idade de Adora.

''Mana? O que houve? Como?''

''Eu não sei direito, mas a magia não esta resolvendo.'' Foi a resposta.

''He-man, isso não é magia da Horda. Eu falei com Light Hope e ele me disse que se tiver alguma pista sobre quem fez isso para Adora ele iria avisar.''

''Mas como aconteceu?''

''Eu devo ter sido atingida por algum tipo de raio durante a batalha, mas eu não senti nada! A próxima coisa que eu sabia eu estava um pouco mais jovem.'' Adora respondeu.

''Vocês já tentaram reverter isso?'' He-man abraçou sua irmã com cuidado.

''Sim, eu fui para Light Hope, Rainha Magica, Rainha Angela e agora a Feiticeira. Magia não esta funcionando, nem a transformação para She-ra consegue parar esse efeito.''

''Então o que faremos?''He-man perguntou preocupado.

''Estávamos pensando em pedir ajuda para Duncan. Talvez ele saiba o que fazer. E enquanto isso, eu tentarei ver se há alguma magia que possa ajuda-la. E talvez se os dois não funcionarem separados, talvez funcionem juntos. Tecnologia e magia.'' A Sorceress falou.

''Obrigado.'' Adora e He-man falaram.

Ao sair do castelo, He-man e Adora montaram no Battle Cat e saíram em direção ao palácio.

''Não se preocupe mana, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.''

''Eu espero que sim.''

Depois de um momento em silencio, He-man colocou a mão em cima da mão da irmã e falou com um sorriso.

''Bom, pelo menos nós temos uma noticia boa no meio disso tudo.''

-''O que seria?''

He-man sorriu. ''Encontramos a rainha Leandra.''

''A vovó? Mas pensei que ela...'' Adora perguntou confusa.

''Ela só tinha desaparecido. Ficamos o mês passado inteiro procurando ela, mas a achamos.''

''Isso é muito bom, maninho.'' O sorriso de Adora desapareceu e ela suspirou.

''O que foi Adora?'' He-man perguntou preocupado.

''E o momento de alegria vai se transformar em preocupação assim que me virem. Como vamos explicar isso?''

''Vamos falar o que você me falou. Exceto a parte da transformação para She-ra.''

Ambos riram.

''E o Hawk?''

''Esta bem, mas eu não o vejo faz mais de uma semana.''

''Ele sabe?''

''Do que? Do meu segredo ou de eu estar literalmente ficando mais jovem a cada hora que passa?''

''Ambos.''

''Do segredo eu tenho certeza que não, mas desse imprevisto...''

''Mas vocês não tem um medalhão que fala quando um de vocês esta em perigo?

''O medalhão não fala o que esta havendo, ele só avisa.''

''Provavelmente Hawk já esta atrás de você.''

''Eu sei.''

He-man ficou e silencio e viu o palácio se aproximando. Ele sabia da intriga entre Marlena e Leandra, mas o herói não queria abordar um assunto assim sendo que Adora estava em alto risco a cada hora que passava.

Chegando ao palácio, Adora ficou no quarto de seu irmão enquanto Adam estava indo ao encontro de seus pais.

O príncipe de Eternia encontrou seus pais na sala do trono, ele não perdeu tempo e explicou o que estava acontecendo, porem sem o conhecimento deles, 'Leandra' estava ouvindo a conversa na sala ao lado. Depois dos reis saíram para falar com Duncan, ela comentou.

''Então a querida princesinha esta ficando mais jovem a cada hora. Muito bem Skeletor. Nem eu teria pensado nisso''

''Isso irá distrair a todos para você conseguir mais informações sobre como assumir completamente esse reino.'' Skeletor respondeu no comunicador. ''E outra coisa, você controlará o feitiço.''

''Não será arriscado?''

''O bobo da corte não esta no planeta, não se preocupe.''

''O que ele poderá fazer?''

''Ele identificou um feitiço parecido com o que você esta usando. E arruinou nossos planos.''

''Muito bem, então terei de desestabilizar a família real um pouco mais rápido.'' 'Leandra' saiu de seu esconderijo e foi em direção ao escritório de Marlena.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

''Não tenho certeza de que dará certo, Adora, mas vamos tentar.'' Duncan falou, tentando isolar os efeitos do que quer que tenha a atingido, ele retirou uma amostra do sangue da princesa, e vai utilizar para criar um antidoto.

''Só tente, Duncan.'' Falou a princesa, ela estava com cerca de 15 anos agora.

Randor estava apoiado em uma parede do outro lado da sala, Marlena estava andando de um lado para o outro e Adam estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do laboratório acariciando Cringer enquanto Adora estava sentada em um sofá pequeno.

Duncan estava tendo dificuldade para fazer um antidoto, considerando que Adora não era uma eterniana por inteiro, e sim só metade. O que complicou muito as coisas, pois ele não sabia se ele poderia dar certos antídotos e se o organismo dela iria reagir bem a tais antídotos. Fazendo com que Duncan tivesse duvidas como: ''A parte terráquea dela vai reagir bem a esse?'', ou ''Não posso colocar qualquer coisa no antidoto, ele deve ser testado antes, mas não sabemos quando ela ficará mais jovem.''

Logo depois dele se perguntar isso, Adora começou a brilhar e quando esse brilho parou segundos depois, ela estava com sua aparência de 12 anos.

''Não!'' Ela falou.

''Meu Deus.'' Marlena falou com os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas, ela colocou ambas as mãos no rosto.

''Vamos concertar isso.'' Randor falou para Marlena enquanto a abraçava.

Adam se moveu para o lado de sua irmã e a abraçou.

''Vai ficar tudo bem.'' Ele falou.

Adora assentiu enquanto seus olhos ficavam nublados pelas lagrimas que ameaçavam cair.

xxXXXxx

''Onde ela guarda os registros?'' 'Leandra' perguntou a si mesma.

A bruxa disfarçada passou as ultimas três horas vasculhando as gavetas e armários do escritório da rainha, felizmente, ela não deixou nenhuma bagunça ou algo que indicasse que ela estivesse lá.

Ela havia acabado de fazer com que Adora ficasse mais jovem para conseguir mais tempo para ela vasculhar as gavetas, mas era uma causa perdida.

''Estou ficando sem tempo e não encontrei nada que possa fazer o reinado de Randor acabar. E nada para ajudar a Skeletor assuma.''

Balançando a cabeça, ela saiu do escritório.

xxXXXxx

''Aonde ela esta?'' Uma voz foi ouvida.

''Hawk?'' Todos perguntaram.

Entrando na sala, Sea Hawk se assustou com a visão de sua noiva estando mais jovem. Ele havia sido informado pela rainha Angela, mas ele pensou que ela estaria mais velha do que a idade que ela aparentava.

''Adora?'' Ele sussurrou se aproximando. ''O que houve?''

''Não sabemos com certeza. Achamos que fui atingida por um raio, ou feitiço.'' Adora respondeu.

''Eu estou fazendo um antidoto, mas sem termos certeza do que aconteceu, não há garantia de que vai funcionar.'' Duncan falou.

''E She-ra? Ela tem poderes de cura, ela não pode tentar ajudar?''

Adora mordeu o lábio e respondeu. ''Já lhe pedimos ajuda, mas ela não conseguiu.''

''E a Feiticeira esta tentando achar algo nos livros antigos de Grayskull.'' Adam falou, chamando a atenção de Sea Hawk para ele. ''Se ela achar algo, ela ira nos falar imediatamente.''

Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, um tubo magico apareceu no centro da sala, revelando ser Orko.

''Olá pessoal! Acabo de voltar de Trola e vocês não vão acreditar. Pedi Dree Elle em casamento!''

''Isso é bom Orko.'' Cringer falou.

''O casamento esta marcado para novembro deste ano! '' Orko notou Adora com aparência de uma menina de doze anos e sentiu uma estanha magia por perto.

''O que houve? Adora como você ficou assim?''

''Ainda não sabemos, Orko.'' Randor respondeu por sua filha.

''Parece que ela foi atingida por um laser ou por um feitiço de redução de idade.'' Duncan falou.

''Ou ela pode ter sido apenas exposta há um feitiço.'' Orko sugeriu.

''Exposta?'' Todos perguntaram.

''Sim, exposta. Ela pode ter ficado exposta no campo de batalha, mas há algo mais nisso. Eu sinto uma pulsação de magia conectada a essa na outra parte do palácio, e essa pessoa não esta fazendo somente essa magia.''

''Isso explicaria o por que você não sentiu ser atingida.'' Adam falou para sua irmã.

''Pois na verdade eu não fui.'' Franzindo a sobrancelha, Adora perguntou. ''Essa pulsação de magia vem daqui do palácio, Orko?''

''Sim.''

''Então quem fez isso deve estar por perto.''

''E deve saber como reverter o feitiço.'' Duncan concluiu, então se virou para o pequeno magico. ''Mostre-nos aonde essa pessoa esta, Orko. Vamos acabar com isso.''

''Sem problemas, Man-at-Arms.'' Orko respondeu, então saiu voando com Adam, Hawk, Randor e Duncan o seguindo de perto. Deixando Adora e Marlena na sala.

''Essa pessoa tem sorte de eu não poder ir atrás dela no momento.'' Adora resmungou.

Marlena deu um pequeno sorriso. Agora sabendo sobre o segredo de seus filhos a rainha conseguia entender um pouco mais sua filha e filho. Mas então ela percebeu que nunca havia falado com Adora e Adam sobre o segredo deles, e fez uma nota mental para depois que tudo isso acabasse, ela conversasse com ambos sobre isso.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

Orko os levou diretamente ao quarto de Leandra, o que surpreendeu a todos os homens, exceto Orko e Sea Hawk que não estavam cientes sobre o retorno da ''rainha''.

''O quarto da rainha Lendra?'' Duncan perguntou confuso.

''Mas por que ela estaria controlando um feitiço sobre Adora? Elas nem se conhecem.'' Adam acrescentou, mas então a compreensão chegou a ele. ''A não ser de que elas se conheçam.''

''Como?'' Randor perguntou a seu filho.

''O desconforto que eu e a mãe temos em torno dela, o jeito que ela vem agindo. Ela age de jeito diferente pois ela não é a rainha Leandra.''

''Skeletor e Evil-lyn. Eles nos enganaram e depois tentaram desestabilizar nossa família.'' Randor falou.

''Mas isso significa...'' Adam começou.

''Que Leandra continua desaparecida e estivemos com uma impostora o tempo todo.'' Miro falou entrando na sala.

''Como...'' Randor foi interrompido por seu pai.

''Cheguei à mesma conclusão que você. Acabo de voltar do Oraculo, e ele confirmou minhas suspeitas.''

''Eu vou buscar He-man, sinto que ele esta nas proximidades.'' Antes que alguém falasse algo, o príncipe saiu da sala.

Randor suspirou, então se virou para o resto do grupo. ''Vamos esperar até que ela apareça.''

Todos assentiram, mas Hawk pensou. :::Tomara que ela apareça antes que Adora fique mais jovem.:::

Minutos depois, 'Leandra' apareceu e disse.

''Ora, o que eu devo a visita?''

''Sabemos que é você Evil-lyn! Pode parar de se disfarçar.'' Randor falou.

''Como?'' Ela ficou surpresa com o fato de que eles já sabiam, mas não iria acabar com o disfarce ainda.

''Ou você se mostra como realmente é ou eu uso minha magica.'' Orko falou, se mostrando para a bruxa disfarçada.

Vendo que não tinha mais alternativa, e que o idiota da corte havia retornado, 'Leandra' sorriu, e com uma fumaça roxa, ela voltou para Evil-lyn.

''Parabéns idiotas vocês me pegaram, mas sua querida Adora esta ficando sem tempo.'' Rindo, ela desapareceu.

He-man chegou a tempo de ver ela desaparecer.

''Não.'' Ele sussurrou.

''NÃO! Para o laboratório agora.'' Randor ordenou e todos voltaram para o laboratório.

:::He-man.::: Veio a voz da Feiticeira na mente do herói enquanto corria.

:::Por favor, diga-me que você achou um antidoto.::: Ele implorou.

:::Achei sim, mas Duncan terá de prepara-lo e expor Adora a ele.:::

:::Graças aos antepassados.:::

:::Estou falando com Duncan e o guiarei. Estamos ficando sem tempo.:::

Quando chegaram ao laboratório, Duncan começou rapidamente a fazer o antidoto com o auxilio telepático da Feiticeira.

Randor se aproximou de sua esposa e filha, assim como Adam se aproximou de sua irmã, que agora aparentava ter 9 anos. Tanto o pai quanto o filho explicaram o que havia acontecido.

Duncan terminou o antidoto momentos depois, e pediu que todos se afastassem de Adora, que se levantou da cadeira em que estava. O Man-at-Arms a expos ao antidoto e a resposta foi imediata, ela começou a envelhecer, voltando rapidamente a idade normal dela, ou seja 22 anos, e os efeitos do antidoto pararam assim que ela atingiu a idade normal.

Adora suspirou de alegria e olhou para si mesma, ela havia retornado para sua idade.

Marlena sorriu de alivio e abraçou sua filha, seu marido e filho as abraçaram depois.

Logo depois da família a soltar, ela abraçou seu noivo, que a girou no ar com alegria e a beijou.

''Então... alguém pode nos explicar o que houve por aqui nos últimos dias?'' Orko perguntou.

''Também gostaria de saber.'' Adora complementou.

Depois de toda a história foi contada, todos refletiram como foi os últimos dias e como Evil-lyn os enganou com tanta facilidade, todos empurraram essa frustração para o fundo de suas mentes e perceberam que eles voltaram para o mesmo ponto onde estavam nas ultimas semanas antes dessa enganação toda.

''E Leandra ainda continua desaparecida.'' Adam completou a história.

''Vamos acha-la, não se preocupe meu irmão.'' Adora falou.

''Talvez demore anos para conseguirmos achar algo sobre ela.'' Randor comentou.

''Mas não vamos desistir. Nós vamos encontra-la.'' Miro falou e todos concordaram.

xxXXXxx

Na montanha da serpente.

''Então aquele bobo da corte arruinou nossos planos novamente pois contou as heróis sobre você.'' Skeletor gritou.

''A culpa não foi minha.'' Evil-lyn se defendeu.

''Você tem sorte de eu estar de bom humor. Você conseguiu informações boas que podemos usar em algum momento.''

xxXXXxx

No dia seguinte. No palácio real.

''Por que você nos chamou, mãe?'' Adam perguntou assim que entrou no escritório de sua mãe.

Marlena sorriu e explicou. ''Percebi que nós nunca tivemos a chance de falar sobre o segredo de vocês dois.''

''Então você sabe.'' Adora falou.

''Sim, e estou orgulhosa de vocês dois.''

''Papai também sabe?'' Adam perguntou.

''Ainda não, mas ele esta começando a desconfiar.''

''Espero que ele descubra logo. Não aguento mais guardar segredo de vocês.''

''Eu também.'' Adora falou.

''Ele vai descobrir com o tempo, nós só precisamos dar um tempo para ele.'' Marlena falou. ''E não apenas para ele, para Sea Hawk e Teela também.''

Adam e Adora sorriram.

''E depois que sairmos daqui, eu quero ter uma conversa com Duncan e Orko sobre a segurança de meus filhos. Vocês entram em muita encrenca'' Marlena falou brincando.

Os três deram risada.

Continua em: ''Um novo começo.''


End file.
